Ramillete
by M.V. Piaf
Summary: Edward y Bella eran un matrimonio feliz. Hasta que un accidente les arrebata a su pequeña hija. Cinco años después ahora divorciados. Edward esta en la indigencia y Bella debe decidir si volver al pasado o caminar hacia el futuro.
1. Tulipán

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

Agradezco enormemente cada **review**.

Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta.

* * *

— ¿Y qué flor será esta vez Bella?

—Un tulipán.

—Un lila o un rosa quedaran bien en tu blanca piel. —Mi hermana trata de imprimir a mis visitas a su salón de tatuajes cada año un entusiasmo que ninguna siente. Alice sabe tan bien como yo que cada flor en mi cuerpo evidencia mi manera de sobrevivir. La única manera de mantener viva a mi hija de forma alguna. En mi piel. Es extraño, después de albergarla en mi vientre durante nueve meses, de alimentarla, de simplemente tomarla en mis brazos y aspirar el orlo de su cabello. Ahora no tengo gana. Necesito una conexión con la vida de mi Rose. Si tan solo tuviera a Edward, al hombre con que cree esa vida luminosa que estuvo tan poco tiempo entre nosotros. Pero él se fue y esta tinta en piel es mi cordura.

— ¡Listo hermana! —Absorta en mis pensamientos. No sentí el tiempo pasar. De todas formas mis tatuajes nunca han sido de gran tamaño.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? —Observo mi muñeca derecha. El tulipán la rodea en una fina y perfecta línea curva en forma de tallo. Estoy sorprendida al notar que Alice lo hizo en negro y sin rellenar la flor.

—No le pusiste color. Pensé que el lila iría bien con mi piel. —Alzo la ceja a su dirección interrogante por su cambio de parecer.

—Bueno, recordé que tu boda es en poco tiempo y pensé que podía hacer algo más útil. ¿No estas molesta cierto?

—Claro que no, es hermoso. Pero vamos Alice, sabes muy bien que no he puesto fecha para la boda. No me presiones tú también. Emmett me tiene al borde de terminar con el si sigue con el maldito tema.

—Hermana, no es para menos. Hace un año te lo propuso y aún el pobre está esperando que decidas la fecha.

—Vivimos juntos hace dos años Alice, compartimos una vida. No entiendo porque es tan importante para él que nos casemos. Cedi a eso. Acepte su preposición. Pero no tengo prisa en embarcarme en el estrés de organizar una boda. Tengo pequeñas cosas, pero voy a mi ritmo. — Cansada de la conversación sobre todo en este día en particular. Me levanto me cubro yo misma el tatuaje. Odio que me presione. Detesto que se metan en la toma de mis decisiones. Eso me hace sentir como si me agredieran. Las personas deberían respetar la individualidad.

—No quiero molestarte. Pero eso no te importo cuando te casaste con Edward. De hecho tuvimos que convencerte para que retrasaras la boda un mes más.

—¡Cállate! Colmaste mi paciencia. Esa era otra boda, otra Bella, otra vida. Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué insiste en recordármelo cada cierto tiempo?

— ¿Por qué? ¡Mierda Bella! Estas estancada. Aunque tengas una nueva pareja. Es como que te obligas a ti misma a seguir adelante. —Rabia, la siento recorriendo mis venas, traspasando con su lacerante calor mi piel. Acelerando mi corazón.

—Maldita idiota. Es por qué hago justamente eso. Un asqueroso adolecente borracho atropellada mi hija de 10 años. Mi marido me engaño y tú tienes la osadía de mirarme a mi cara y criticarme. No tienes idea de lo que es el dolor. Si no te gusta la forma con que vivo. No lo veas. Buscare a alguien más que pueda tatuarme todas las flores y te evitare. Sencillo. —Furiosa y dolida en igual partes, tomo mi bolso y me encamino con paso decidió a la salida. Hasta que mi insolente hermana me tira a mi ex marido a la cara.

—Que Dios me perdone. Pero no sabes cómo me alegro que el mal nacido de Edward terminara tirado en la calle. —Bruscamente vuelvo mi cuerpo a su dirección.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No iba a decir nada, porque ese ser humano no merece nada de nadie. Mucho menos ser un tema de conversación. Pero ya que te niegas a moverte y seguir con tu vida…

—No le pongas tanto suspenso Alice, dime lo que tengas que decir. — Mi única hermana se acerca a mi como si la información que tuviera fuera clasificada. Observo su delicada cara, con esa pequeña nariz con pecas e internamente me rio. A veces amas a personas irritantes.

—El Karma existe. Jasper y yo fuimos hacer un grafiti debajo del puente donde siempre vamos ¿sabes cuál es cierto?

—Sí, se cuál es, ve el grano.

—Está bien. Eres tan acelerada. Déjame regocijarme en la desgracia del hombre que más odio en el mundo. Había un indigente, ya sabes un borracho cantado estupideces, pero el hombre en intermedios gritaba Bella. ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo peor de todo es que la mugrosa voz se me hacía conocida. Me acerque a él, Jasper obviamente estaba alarmado, pero igual me acompaño. Bella, el hombre olía asqueroso. Su aspecto era como el de Robin Williams en Jumanji. Pero dentro de toda esa maraña unos ojos verdes se asomaban. —Aguante la respiración, sabía lo que ella diría. —Hermana, era Edward. Era tu infiel ex esposo. —Trataba de procesar lo que me decía, pero no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Por qué Edward sería un indigente? El dinero le sobraba. La última vez que lo vi seguía tan guapo como siempre. Destrozado igual que yo, debo admitir, pero lejos de la indigencia.

—No puede ser. Debes estar equivocada.

—No lo estoy. Es por eso que te digo lo de estar estancada. Deja ir toda esa mierda de Edward Cullen, el ya no es nada. Entiendo o por lo menos trato de entender tu enorme dolor sobre Rose. Está bien, lo acepto. Nadie se recupera de perder un hijo, pero deja ir tu vieja historia con ese hombre y date toda a Emmett. Él lo merece. —No podía impórtame menos Emmett. Que él me perdonara, pero solo podía pensar en Edward. Retome mi camino hacia la puerta, en esta ocasión saliendo al exterior. Saque las llaves de mi auto y ya en el asiento del conductor. Escucho los gritos de mi hermana.

— ¡Bella estás loca! ¡No vayas a buscarlo! —La ignoro. Estoy en un estado en donde tengo una misión. Comprobar con mis propios ojos esa historia inverosímil que Alice ha relatado para mí. Conduzco rápido, sin llegar a ser imprudente. Jamás lo seria, nunca dejaría a una madre con un hueco en su pecho como el mío. Porque un imbécil solo piensa en sí mismo. Llego tiempo record al lugar donde Alice pasa tiempo con su novio. Veo que debajo del puente como es común hay indigentes y borrachos de la zona, tienen una pequeña hoguera en un viejo barril. Con cuidado bajo del auto, pocas personas notan mi presencia y los que lo hacen solo me observan. Sé que es peligroso, pero soy terca. Todo tengo que verlo por mí misma. Me alivia ver que ninguno es el hombre que busco.

— ¿Buscas a gato? — La voz que acompaña a la pregunta viene debajo de mí, una mujer mayor cobijada con una manta que ha visto mejores días me observa, esperando mi respuesta,

—No le entiendo. —Confundida. Y aprovechando que la mujer no se ve hostil y ella inicio la conversación, me animo a hacerlo yo una pregunta.

—Busco a un hombre. Sé que no es mucha información, pero tiene unos ojos verdes particulares, es un verde intenso. ¿Lo ha visto? —Saco de mi bolsillo unos billetes y se los tiendo como pagando por una información que no se si ella tiene.

—Niña, has mirado mucha televisión. Pero nunca veras a un pobre rechazar dinero. —En rápido movimiento me arrebate los billetes.

—El hombre del que te hablo. Aquí en la calles, lo llamamos gato. Por los ojos que describes. Esta al final. —Señala con su sucia mano casi al final del callejón debajo del puente. Nerviosa camino deprisa hasta al hombre con una sudadera desteñida, huecos y suciedad. Su cabello cobrizo es largo y enmarañado. Duerme, pero la angustia en su crispado rostro es evidente. Sus manos son puños mugrientos cerrados tan fuerte que creo que sus uñas están incrustadas en sus manos. Manos que alguna vez me tocaron, esas mismas manos que tomaron por primera vez a nuestra hija. Me quedo estática tratando de engañar a mi mente, diciéndome que este ser en el suelo no es Edward. Que han pasado 5 años y olvide sus rasgos casi imposibles de ver entre la barba que le cubre el rostro. No lo logro por mucho tiempo, sé de memoria cada rasgo del que fue mi esposo. Con voz temblorosa trato de llamarlo, pero es un leve susurro. Respiro profundo, me trago la lágrimas y con todo las fuerzas que pude reunir, lo llamo de nuevo. Esta vez con el timbre necesario para que me escuche.

— ¡Edward! — Abre los ojos de inmediato. Hipnotizantes orbes mirando directo a mi cara como en una especie de trance.

—Be…lla. Bella. —El sigue en este extraño estado. Yo sigo impactada. Mi amor, mi único y eterno, aquí en un lugar deplorable. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo paso esto?

—Sí, soy yo. Edward. ¿Qué haces…?

— ¡No! Son de nuevo las alucinaciones. Mi cabeza no se cansa de jugar conmigo. Alcohol, necesito alcohol. Se levanta tambaleándose, justo estoy en su camino, así que me aparta poniendo una mano en mi hombro. De pronto él se congela en su lugar. Me observa y la poca piel que puedo ver de su cara cambia de color.

—Sí, soy real. —Logro que las palabras abandonen mi boca. Con el corazón acelerado, alzo mi mano y la colocó en su sucia mejilla. Y a pesar de los años trascurridos su calor sigue esparciéndose de manera rápida por todo mi ser. Por un minuto su cara reposa en mi palma. Justo antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡Edward! —Trato de ir tras de él, pero es demasiado rápido. Mi condición física no es la mejor.

—Volverá, el siempre regresa aquí. Puede que pase algunos días. Pero no desistas. No seas como los otros que han venido a buscarlo. —La mujer con la que hable al llegar esta detrás de mí.

— ¿Otros? — Pregunto tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No eres la primera que ha venido a buscarlo. Tiene poco más de un año desde que llegó, al principio pensé que era una mala noche de fiesta, ya sabes, por su traje caro y buen parecido. Pero gato se quedó. Para una vieja como yo, pocas cosas son sorprendentes, pero ver que rechazaba la ayuda de su propia madre, fue duro. Pero el hombre no es tonto, toma el dinero que le trae su hermano, convengamos que no es como que lo gastara en ropa. Se va en alcohol. —Es demasiada información. ¿Benjamín estuvo aquí? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? Todavía aturdida. Saco una tarjeta de presentación y se la entregó a la mujer.

— ¿Si el vuelve podría llamarme? No importa la hora. Le pagare.

—Te avisare, sin necesidad de que me pagues. Se lo debo a gato. —Asiento con mi cabeza, sin despedirme camino hacia mi auto y emprendo la marcha a mi casa. Solo me queda esperar que la mujer haga lo que prometió hacer. No podía regresar a mi vida y seguir como que esta noche nunca pasó. Necesito respuestas, muchas de ellas en realidad. Al llegar a casa lo primero que noto es que Emmett no está. Gracias a Dios, no creo poder soportar mirarlo a la cara y contarle en donde estuve y con quién. Cansada más emocionalmente que fiscalmente, me traslado a mi habitación para tirarme sin delicadeza en la cama. Suspirando volteo mi cabeza a la mesita de noche para ver el dulce y bello rostro de mi hija adornado por un marco dorado para fotos. De pronto viene a mí un recuerdo, en donde una mañana de julio entre a la cocina para ver a mi hija de 10 años llena de harina y su padre con la mano metida en el chorro del agua del lavadero. Edward había intentado hacer el desayuno, si bien sus hot cakes no estaban malos en aspecto y supongo que tampoco en sabor, porque nuestra hija los comía gustosa. El muy tonto había intentado voltear uno con la mano. ¿Por qué? Creo que jamás lo sabré. Recuerdo acercarme a mi esposo en ese tiempo y besado sus dedos ante la mirada gustosa de Rose.

 _—Muy bien mami. Siempre tienes que cuidar a papá._

Sus palabras ahora me dañan. Y son el detonante de exponer todo el dolor y sufrimiento que estuve aguantando mientras fui tras Edward. El llanto se adueña de mí, arrasando con la poca tranquilidad que había logrado reunir todos estos años.

—Rose, no pude hacerlo. No pude cuidar a tu padre. Perdóname. —Suplico mientras sostengo la foto de mi pequeña contra mi pecho.

* * *

*Jumanji: Es una película estadounidense de 1995 dirigida por Joe Johnston y protagonizada por Robin Williams, Bonnie Hunt, Kirsten Dunst y Bradley Pierce.

*hot cakes: Es una tortita, panqueque o pancaque (en inglés pancake y en Estados Unidos también hotcakes, griddlecakes, o flapjacks)

* * *

 **ADELANTO DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

 ** _Próximo Lunes._**

—Bella, no quiero que te sientas mal de nuevo. Pero ambos sabemos que debemos hablar de lo que sucedió. No quiero que entres en uno de tus periodos de depresión. Tal vez podemos llamar a Zafrina. — Al escuchar el nombre de mi psicóloga, entiendo que Emmett atribuye mi estado a lo de siempre. A la muerte de Rose, si bien es en cierto, esta vez es sumado al encontrarme a mi ex esposo en la indigencia.

—No, estoy bien. Quiero decir. Tú sabes que llorare a mi hija siempre hasta el día que cierre mis ojos. Pero no necesito a Zafrina. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era a ti. —Trato de sonreír coquetamente, sintiéndome una perra por fingir delante de este buen hombre.


	2. Silas

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

Agradezco enormemente cada **review**.

Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta.

* * *

El calor de unos fuertes brazos me sostienen a la mañana siguiente, me reciben al despertar. No lo puedo negar es sumamente agradable estar con Emmett. Aunque me presiona con lo de la boda, me hace reír, olvidar que antes de él tenía una familia que desapareció de una día para otro. Milagrosamente no hizo preguntas cuando me encontró en un estado de casi histeria. La represa que sostenía mis lágrimas se había roto y el dolor acumulado por tanto tiempo hizo su reaparición. Odio las personas que se quejan, que maldicen su suerte y se pasan haciendo el papel de mártir. Pero al recapitular los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida no puedo evitar preguntar ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no pude ser una común ama de casa? ¿Por qué no pude ver a mi hija crecer y mi marido envejecer a mi lado?

— ¿Estas mejor? —Mi novio me observa con precaución. Como si en cualquier momento volviera a mi estado de la noche pasada.

—Mucho mejor. Gracias. —Beso sus labios de forma delicada. Tratando de reconfortarme de alguna forma.

—Bella, no quiero que te sientas mal de nuevo. Pero ambos sabemos que debemos hablar de lo que sucedió. No quiero que entres en uno de tus periodos de depresión. Tal vez podemos llamar a Zafrina. — Al escuchar el nombre de mi psicóloga, entiendo que Emmet atribuye mi estado a lo de siempre. A la muerte de Rose, si bien es en cierto, esta vez es sumado al encontrarme a mi ex esposo en la indigencia.

—No, estoy bien. Quiero decir. Tú sabes que lloraré a mi hija siempre, hasta el día que cierre mis ojos para no abrirlos jamás. Pero no necesito a Zafrina. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era a ti. —Trato de sonreír coquetamente, sintiéndome una perra por fingir delante de este buen hombre.

—Bella, cariño…

—Vamos Emmett. Olvidemos por favor. Me daré un baño y te prepararé el desayuno. Pocas veces te tengo aquí en la mañana. Aprovechemos que hoy en la escuela entran más tarde.

—Está bien. Dejaremos el tema por el momento. ¿Le puedo hacer compañía en la ducha hermosa dama? —Dudo un instante, no perceptible para él. ¿Pero porque dudo? Es la gran pregunta.

—Por supuesto profesor McCarty. —Me toma por sorpresa cuando me alza en sus fuertes brazos y entre pequeños gritos de mi parte me lleva al baño. Lo olvide todo al pasar por esa puerta. Deje que mi cuerpo tomara dominio de mi mente. Necesitaba el tipo de consuelo que en muchas veces el sexo te da. Un consuelo pasajero y falso, pero consuelo al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Y qué vas hacer hoy? —Mientras término de recoger la mesa, Emmett termina de anudar su corbata, esperando mi respuesta.

—Quería ir a visitar a mi madre. Tal vez ver a Esme también. —El ni siquiera me mira mientras recoge su maletín, pero sé a ciencia cierta que no es de su agrado.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Por algo en particular? —Es el momento de confesar. La oportunidad que me da la vida sobre el cruzar la línea, esa que divide las buenas parejas de las malas.

—Encontré unos dibujos que Rose hizo para ella y quería entregárselos. Sabes que ella sufrió mucho al igual que todos cuando ella se fue.

—Está bien cariño. Ve con cuidado y por favor si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme. —Besa mis labios y sin esperar respuesta se va a iniciar su jornada laboral. —Me quedo mirando la puerta, poniendo imaginariamente una medalla en mi cuello. Es oficial, he cruzado la línea y soy seguramente la peor pareja que ha tenido Emmett. Gracias a Dios era mi propio jefe. Mi servicio de catering en los últimos años ha alcanzado cierto prestigio y podía darme el lujo de no ir a nuestro local ciertos días. Anat es una socia y amiga increíble. Por raro que pareciera para algunas personas. Mi fe en la amistad no había sido dañada. Aun cuando mi mejor amiga hace algunos años se acostó con mi marido. Ni siquiera cuando esa mujer le dio un hijo. Un ser que crearon en un acto de tracción. Un pequeño que ella restregó en mi cara a pocos meses de la muerte de mi hija.

Otro café… eso es lo que necesito para despejar mi mente y coordinar bien lo que pienso hacer. Primero que todo, no veré a mi madre. Ir a hablar con Esme es mi prioridad. Si Benjamín está en casa seria excelente. Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. No me explico ¿Cómo demonios no han sacado a Edward de las calles? Sin demorar más lo inevitable dejo la taza de café en la mesa, recojo mi bolso y con llaves en la mano voy a encontrarme con mi antigua familia.

La casa de los Cullen es todo lo que se puede esperar de un matrimonio dueño de la mayor cadena de Tiendas Departamentales del país "Midnight Sun". Para no saber que es la necesidad y la realidad verdadera de tener un sueldo base como muchos mortales. Son buenas personas. Camino por la hermosa entrada, grandes arboles crean un efecto de fantasía. Amaba cuando en navidad eran decorados con miles de luces fomentando mi obsesión por la época. No quiero retrasar más el asunto así que toco el timbre, espero unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abre. Podría haberla abierto Elvis Presley y no estaría tan sorprendida como lo estoy al mirar a un niño de intensos ojos verdes mirarme con curiosidad. No quiero observarlo, puedo ser lo suficientemente honesta como para admitir que en algún punto hasta llegue a odiarlo. ¿Cómo es que este niño de 4 años fruto de la tracción logro de todas formas llegar a mí?

—¡Silas! Te he dicho mil veces que no abras la puerta a extra…—Hermosa como siempre. Mi ex suegra pasaré tan curiosa como el niño al verme frente a ella.

—Bells—Medio sonrió a su tonto apodo.

— ¿Cómo estas Esme? Sufriendo con los terribles 4 por lo que veo.

—Bien querida. Que te puedo decir, a veces nunca terminas de criar niños. Silas es tan travieso como lo fue Edward.

—Te creo.

—Vamos cariño, pasa. No te quedes ahí parada. Después de tanto tiempo estas en casa, debe ser por algo importante. —Entrecierro mis ojos hacia ella. Es una mujer muy tranquila, extrañamente tranquila para ser la madre de alguien que vive a la intemperie.

—La sigo al interior. Trasladándonos a la sala. El niño va directo a la alfombra donde evidentemente hacia unos momentos jugaba. Tal y como revela la cantidad de juguetes esparcidos. Ahora sentada mirándonos sin decir nada, me dejo de sutilezas y voy directo al grano.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Edward vive en las calles? Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué lo permiten?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —La expresión de su rostro muestra una mueca de dolor.

—Alice lo vio. No podía creer lo que me dijo. Tuve que ir a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Esme, él no es… él no es nuestro Edward. —La angustia es evidente en mi voz. Trato de calmarme por el bien del niño que empieza a ponernos atención al sentir deduzco la atmósfera pesada.

—Desde que te fuiste dejo de serlo. —Siento el reproche en su voz y eso automáticamente me enfada.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuar que es mi culpa. Tú eres su madre. Desde hace tiempo debiste ir por él. Traerlo a la fuerza. —Ataco como si ella hubiera mordido mi brazo y yo tuviera que provocarle el mismo dolor.

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¡Amenazó con suicidarse! Prefiero mil veces verlo en cualquier lugar que muerto en una tumba. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Bells. La sola idea me rompe el corazón. Perdí a mi dulce nieta, a mi amada nuera y mi hijo se ahoga en el alcohol. Si no fuera por Silas hace tiempo hubiera perdido la cordura. —Frustrada y más confusa que antes me levanto y comienzo a caminar de ida y vuelta.

— ¿Qué lo llevo a la indigencia?

—El alcohol. Dejo importarle el trabajo, pero aún vivía en su departamento. No sé qué paso hace un año. Pero todo cambio. No llegaba a dormir, desaparecía por días. Hasta que tras un largo mes sin noticias de él, lo encontramos en un callejón en un estado irreconocible. Lo intentamos Bella, pero la vez que lo trajimos a la fuerza a la casa se cortó las venas. Yo hago lo necesario para mantenerlo vivo.

—Haciendo que Benjamín le de dinero.

—No podemos dejarlo morir de hambre.

—Esme, no es precisamente comida lo que compra.

—Lo sé, pero ahora que lo sabes y lo viste, estoy segura que te hará caso—La esperanza en el rostro de mi ex suegra me incomoda.

—Cuando lo vi salió corriendo. No creo que conmigo se haga alguna diferencia. Pero lo intentare. Es el padre de mi hija. Se lo debo a ella. —Con lágrimas en los ojos se acerca a mí y toma mi cara entre sus manos.

—Bells, tú eras y serás siempre su mundo. Sin ti, las ganas de vivir se drenaron de su cuerpo. —Sostengo sus manos y susurro como si estuviera contando un secreto, dirigiendo mi atención al imperturbable niño que sigue en su propio mundo jugando.

—Tiene un hijo. Eso debió darle una gran motivación.

—Silas no es nada para él. Lo rechaza. —Me habla en el mismo tono que use con ella. Dejándome impactada con su palabras.

—Esme. Edward jamás diría algo así, debes estar…

—Las palabras salieron de su boca. Ángela y mi nieto son para él la razón de que no estés a su lado. Un error que le costó que el amor de su vida desapareciera. Tal y como su hija. Sabes que Rose era la luz de sus ojos. ¡Dios! Aún hoy no puedo creerlo. Como nos cambió la vida tanto. Como es que su hermosa familia desaprecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los extraño tanto Bells. La voz de Rose llamándome abuelita. Verlos disimuladamente a ti y a Edward besarse apasionadamente cuando no creían que los veían. A él susurrar quien sabe que en tu oído y tu estridente risa después de ruborizarte. Los extraño a todos. —Sus brazos me envuelven y sin poder contenerme le devuelvo el abrazo.

—Yo también extraño todo eso. No te imaginas cuento.

—No pareciera, ya que según se te vas a casar. —Conozco la voz que nos interrumpe. Esme y yo volteamos a ver hacia la entrada en donde se encuentra Benjamín.

—Hijo, por favor…

—Silas, traje unas donas. Ve a la cocina y le dices a María que te de la más grande. —Alborota el cabello del pequeño que con alegría grita un gracioso ¡Que yico! En su infantil pronunciación y nos deja solos.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con que rehaga mi vida, ex cuñado? —Siempre aprecie a Benjamín. Nunca me dio motivos para no quererlo. Su amor por Edward y mi hija fue tan evidente que me sentí en cierta forma afortunada de que formara parte de mi familia.

—No hubiera tenido ningún problema si hubieras puesto un poco de esa misma determinación en salvar el matrimonio que tenías con mi hermano. Ahora tu estas aquí, feliz y fingiendo preocupación por el hombre que abandonaste a su suerte.

—¡El me engaño! ¡Con mi mejor amiga! ¿Querías que me quedara a criar al niño? —Enojada de nuevo, porque lo he estado mucho desde ayer. Camino hasta quedar frente de él.

—Sé que se equivocó. Pero tú lo apartaste. No pensaste en su dolor. ¡También era su hija! Y no recibió de ti ningún tipo de consuelo. —Indignada. Recojo mi bolso, paso a su lado golpeando su hombre para quitarlo de mi camino y me largo.

—Bells. Por favor. Perdónalo. Está desesperado al igual que todos por ver a su hermano perderse. —Esme trata de tomar mi brazo justo cuando estoy abriendo la puerta de mi auto.

—Puedo entender eso. Pero él no tiene derecho de juzgarme. ¡Nadie lo tiene!

—Por supuesto que nadie te culpa por tener una nueva vida, es solo que hemos esperado porque sucediera un milagro para mi hijo. Y estoy segura que eres tú. —Sin querer caer en la grosería y sin poder evitarlo. Entro a mi auto sin siquiera despedirme de ella. Manejo entre enojada y deprimida cuándo mi celular suena. Imagino que es Emmett por lo que no me molesto en contestar. Se lo que mi alma me pide, sé a dónde me lleva este vacío cuando aparece.

Cuando por fin llegó a lo que es el lugar de descanso de mi pequeña. Toco la mano del ángel con risos de piedra que simula cuidar su tumba.

—Hola baby. ¿Adivina qué? Me tatué un tulipán. Es el penúltimo de tus dibujos de flores. Solo faltan las rosas, pero aún no decido donde tu tía Alice lo pondrá. Vi a tu padre, es tan diferente ahora. Mi corazón duele de solo pensar en que tal vez sea por mi culpa. Pero no te preocupes, mamá lo traerá de regreso. Puedes ayudar desde donde estés. Siempre te gusto participar en cualquier cosa que hiciéramos. —Cansada me deslizo a una banca de cemento que esta cerca, justo minutos después el ruido de mi celular vuelve a llamar mi atención. Me rindo por fin y contesto sin siquiera ver quién es.

—Aló…

—Niña, tu hombre volvió. Date prisa. —Mi informante cuelga rápidamente. Solo me da tiempo de mirar a la tumba de Rose y sonreír.

—Bien hecho cariño.

* * *

Si deseas un **adelanto** del próximo **capítulo** puedes hacérmelo saber cuando **comentes** y apenas lo tenga listo te lo pasare en el transcurso de la **semana.**

* * *

 _ **catering:**_ Se denomina cáterin (del inglés **catering** ) al servicio de alimentación institucional o alimentación colectiva que provee una cantidad determinada de comida y bebida en fiestas, eventos y presentaciones de diversa índole.

 _ **Elvis Presley:**_ Elvis Aaron Presley fue un cantante y actor estadounidense considerado de los más populares del siglo XX, considerado como un icono cultural y conocido ampliamente bajo su nombre de pila, Elvis.


	3. Balanza

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

Agradezco enormemente cada **review**.

Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta.

* * *

 _Ya no, llevaremos la venda,_  
 _buscaremos respuestas,_  
 _moriremos de amor..._  
 _Ya no, por más que quiera verte,_  
 _ya no puedo tenerte_  
 _ya todo terminó..._

 _Ya todo rompe en mí se va y me mata,_  
 _¿qué quieres?_

 ** _Letra Ya No - Manuel Carrasco._**

* * *

— ¿Dónde está?

—En el jacuzzi. ¿Dónde más estaría niña? — Cierto, pregunta estúpida. Debajo de este puente no hay muchos lugares para esconderse.

—Lo siento, estoy nerviosa. Conduje en este estado todo el camino. Siento que el corazón se me sale por garganta. ¿Cuál extraño es eso? Hice el amor con ese hombre tantas veces que perdí la cuenta Y ahora es como si fuera un desconocido.

—Es que ahora lo es. Ni siquiera tú eres igual. Ten eso en mente cuando hables con él. —Sin decir más palabras la vieja mujer se aleja dejándome con mi angustia latente. Aspiro y expiro varias veces antes de caminar al final del puente donde la última veces estaba mi ex esposo. Mientras me acerco puedo ver con claridad que esta sentado viendo a la nada, como en una especie de trance. Al llegar pateo sin querer una botella de cerveza vacía, alertando de mi llegada. Vuelve su cara en mi dirección y es como fue siempre. El mundo desaparece, somos nosotros y nuestras miradas diciendo nada, dando todo.

—Hola. —Estúpido saludo. En todo caso. ¿Qué se supone que diga?

— ¡Dios! —Su voz es angustiada mientras esconde su cara entre sus sucias manos.

—Por favor, no salgas corriendo de nuevo. Sabes que mi estado físico nunca fue el mejor.

—Bella, por favor vete. Te lo ruego…—Ignora con razón mi inadecuada broma.

—No me iré. ¿Cómo podría irme y dejarte en este estado?

—Es el estado que merezco. Lo que yo mismo cree. Te lo repito, vete. No tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que verte parada frente a mí me hace sufrir. —Contengo el aliento por sus duras palabras.

— ¿Tanto me odias? —Jamás pensé que él me odiara. Me sorprende el dolor lacerante que eso provoca en mi alma. De un pronto a otro su fuerte risa inunda el lugar.

— ¿Odiarte? ¿Es eso posible? Bella, el amor que siento por ti es lo único puro que me queda. —Creo que ver como la lagrimas se derraman de sus ojos. Y ya sin poder contenerme y sin importarme la suciedad y el lugar. Corro a su lado y agachándome lo abrazo.

—Edward. ¿Qué paso contigo? —Puedo detectar el olor a vomito en él, puedo ver lo sucio de su piel. Y también entre todo eso, puedo sentir como mi corazón me dice que ha extrañado el calor de este hombre. —Lloramos unidos por todo lo que perdimos, lloramos como niños, lloramos por los días llenos sueños que no volverán.

—Te extraño cada segundo que respiro. A veces cuando el alcohol inunda mi cuerpo y la inconsciencia viene a mí. Puedo vernos tan vívidamente un domingo de tantos que tuvimos. Los tres en la cama, comiendo el tan deseado sandwich de queso que nuestra niña se empeñaba en desayunar siempre que podía. —Sonreímos juntos compartiendo el recuerdo. —Después regreso a la realidad y no estoy en casa, no está Rose y mi amada esposa es de otro hombre.

—Edward yo no soy…

—Lo sé, pero para mí tú siempre serás mi mujer. ¿Por qué volviste Bella?

—Supongo que al igual que tú, no puede evitar verte aún como mi esposo.

—Pero no lo soy y eso me mata. Sabes hubo un tiempo en que pensé que podría hacerte regresar, yo te esperaría por siempre y lo hice por años. Pero cuando me entere de que Emmett te propuso matrimonio, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no regresarías jamás. Tendrías otro marido, otros hijos y una familia donde nuestra sangre no se uniría. Nuestros genes no se combinarían para crear hermosas niñas de ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre Emmett?

—En verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir sin saber que sería de tu vida. Me conformaba con verte a la distancia.

—Edward…

—Sí, lo sé. Es una locura. —Sorprendiéndome quita mis brazos de su cuerpo y se levanta.

—Te ayudaría a levantarte. Pero estoy asqueroso. No se cómo soportas mi olor.

—No digas tonterías. No importa el estado en el que estés. Eres Edward, mi Edward. —Debería arrepentirme por decirle esas palabras. Pero no puedo. Es lo que siento y punto. Él cierra sus ojos, como si estuviera saboreando lo dicho por mí.

—No tienes idea de como quisiera que eso fuera verdad. Pero no lo es. Debes irte Bella, este no es lugar para ti.

— ¡Tampoco para ti!

—Pero es donde acabe. ¡Soy un alcohólico! Lo era aún antes de venir a este lugar. ¡Tan solo vete! ¡Lárgate! No pedí tu ayuda. Ve con tu hombre y se feliz. Ten hijos y olvida que alguna vez formamos una familia. —Golpea con su puño la pared tan fuerte que puedo ver como sus nudillos sangran.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Me entiendes! —Furiosa y dolida al mismo tiempo. Lo ataco con mis puños, golpeando su pecho.

—No quiero olvidar que fuimos felices. Jamás podría olvidar que Rose estuvo es nuestras vidas. ¡No quiero! — Derrotada caiga al suelo con él sosteniendo mis manos.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Se con certeza que jamás podríamos olvidar a nuestra hija.

— ¿Entonces porque no quieres mi ayuda? Puedo ayudarte. Lo sé. Hazlo por Rose. Imagina lo triste que estaría viendo a su amado papito como ella te llamaba en un lugar tan triste. ¿Recuerdas? Ella odiaba los colores oscuros. Para ella todo tenia que ser de colores encendidos y brillantes.

—No seas cruel y uses eso contra mí.

—Usare lo que sea que haga que te vayas conmigo casa.

—Ese es el problema Bella. Ya no tengo hogar. Se fue contigo y con Rose.

—Si ese es el caso. Entonces ya tienes uno. Porque Edward, ya regrese. Y no voy a dejarte a tu suerte. Hazlo por mí, por Rose. Vamos a casa. —Me levanto del suelo y con el alma en vilo extiendo mi mano hacia él.

—Vamos. Salgamos de aquí. —Creo que fueron unos de los peores minutos de mi vida. Como no queriendo ver la realidad cierro mis ojos. Para luego sentir el calor de sus dedos deslizarse en mi mano.

—Te voy a decepcionar.

—No importa. Vamos a casa. —Apretando fuertemente su mano nos encamino hacia el auto.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres que entre al auto?

—Edward no seas tonto. ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?

—Bella estoy hecha una piltrafa.

—Lo note. Y no me importa. Sube. —Mi corazón esta con al principio, a punto de salir de mi pecho. Sé dónde llevar a Edward. El problema es lo que le voy a decir a Emmett cuando no llegue a dormir hoy a la casa.

Ya adentro del auto en movimiento. Caigo en lo surrealista que es todo esto.

— ¿Ya estas arrepentida? —La voz de Edward es casi un susurro.

—No, es solo que es un poco extraño.

—Bella, no soy tu responsabilidad.

—Lo sé. De todas formas pensé que sería más difícil convencerte de salir de ese lugar. Gato.

—Ese apodo. Kate me lo puso. Dice que mis ojos se asemejan a los de uno.

—Es tan molesta.

—Lo es. Pero es una buena mujer.

—También lo creo. —No decimos nada después de eso. Vamos en un silencio cómodo, como en los viejos tiempos. Media hora después llegamos a nuestro destino.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Lo siento alterarse a mi lado. No lo culpo. Ver esta casa también me provoca muchos sentimientos.

—Te dije que te llevaría a casa y está siempre será nuestro hogar.

—No sé si puede entrar ahí. ¿Por qué no la vendiste cuando termino el divorcio?

—Porque ahí hubo tanto amor. —Lo miro abrir su boca seguramente para indicar lo obvio. —Y dolor, se lo que vas a decir. Pero si lo ponemos todo en una balanza. El amor fue mucho más y lo sabes. Vamos, entremos ya es un poco tarde.

—Con las llaves en mano nos paramos justo en la entrada. Miramos la puerta como si tuviera todas las repuestas de la vida.

— ¿Juntos? —El voltea a verme y toma mi mano.

—Juntos. —Introduzco la llave y la giro. La puerta se abre y en el momento que ponemos los pies adentro es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Aún con nuestras manos unidas enciendo la luz. Agradeciendo mi buen tino de mantener y seguir pagando los servicios básicos de la casa durante estos años. Antes de cualquier charla, nos dirijo a lo que fue nuestra habitación. Sin siquiera dirigir una mirada al cuarto de Rose. Si le dedico un segundo, tan solo uno. Estoy segura que me quebraría. Y hoy es Edward quien me necesita.

Nuestro antiguo nido de amor está desnudo. En sus paredes ya no están los marcos con nuestras fotografías. En el suelo no se ven los zapatos que Edward tan obstinadamente dejaba en medio camino al llegar del trabajo. El olor de mi perfume preferido _**La Vida Es Bella**_ no inunda el lugar. Usualmente atrapaba a mi hija usándolo en sus muñecas. No hay rastro de que estuvimos aquí. El enorme colchón es lo único que adorna el sitio.

—Y pensar que pasamos años en este lugar. —Edward suelta mi mano y camina hacia la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—Sé que es tarde, pero iré a la tienda del señor Banner y compraré algunas cosas que necesitamos. Júrame por nuestra hija que cuando vuelva estarás aquí. Él no me mira cuando me responde.

—Lo juro. Pero no tardes. No sé cuánto tiempo mi cordura aguante estar en esta casa sin Rose y sin ti. No quiero estar solo. — No queriendo tentar mi suerte voy a la tienda en el menor tiempo posible. El señor Banner parece que ve un fantasma al verme entrar. Es un amable hombre, siempre lo fue. Pero no tengo tiempo para recuentros. Tomo lo que vine a buscar y regreso a la casa. Al entrar siento miedo, mucho en realidad. ¿Y si Edward se fue?

Casi corro al subir las escaleras. Al entrar en nuestra antigua habitación es evidente a primera vista que Edward no está ahí. Sintiendo mi respiración acelerarse grito su nombre.

— ¡Edward! —Siento las lágrimas reclamando mis ojos.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Escuchar su voz me trae alivio al instante. Por supuesto está en el baño. Golpeó mi frente de forma imaginaria por haber sido tan tonta. Hasta ahora me percato del ruido de la ducha. Llegó sin siquiera pensarlo con mi instinto de la simple costumbre y entro al cuarto de baño con la bolsa de las compras.

—Genial, ya estás en el proceso. Traje shampoo, jabón, rasuradoras, ropa. No sé bien tu talla de ahora, pero lo calculé. Dejo todo en el lavado, solo tomando la botella de shampoo y el jabón. Abro la puerta de la ducha y al instante me percato de mi atrevimiento.

—Lo… siento. — Mi cerebro sabe que no es el momento para ver a mi ex esposo de forma sexual, pero ¿Cómo puede vivir en la indigencia y seguir teniendo ese cuerpo?

—No te preocupes. No es como si nunca me hubieras visto desnudo.

—Claro, pero antes éramos pareja. En fin, te traje esto. —Le entregue los productos y cerré la puerta rápidamente.

—Te dejo unas toallas y lo necesario para que te rasures. Compré una máquina de afeitar, no creo que podamos salvar tanto enredos en tu cabello. ¿Quieres que me quede ayudarte? —Parezco que soy una tonta adolecente. Estoy segura que mi cara esta roja. Y para peor pregunto todo mirando a la puerta. Las puertas de la ducha ni siquiera son transparentes.

—Tranquila, lo hare yo mismo.

—Ok. Entonces te veo desnudo… quiero decir, te veo dentro de un rato. —Mientras cierro la puerta del baño juraría que escuche su risa. Y en vez de enojarme eso me dio alegría. Sonriendo me siento en el colchón a esperarlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo Edward estuvo en ese cuarto, pero en ese lapso muerto, mi celular sonó varias veces. No quise ni fijarme quien me llamaba. Porque sabía con certeza de que era Emmett. No me engañaba pensando que solo porque Edward cedió a venir conmigo a nuestra antigua casa eso resolvería los problemas. Seguíamos divorciados, Emmett mi prometido no sabía nada de la ayuda que pensaba darle. Y lo más importante. Edward está enfermo. Su alcoholismo no se va detener de un día para otro. De hecho jamás se irá. Tendrá que luchar toda su vida con esa dependencia. Solo de pensar a lo que me tengo que enfrente mi cabeza duele. ¿Vale la pena sufrir todo esto por un hombre que me engaño y me traiciono en el peor momento de mi vida?

—Y bien. ¿Cómo me veo? —Alzo mi vista alejando mis preocupaciones para observar a un Edward sin barba, con su cabeza rasurada y solo una tolla en sus caderas. Inmediatamente mi idiota y masoquista corazón late más fuerte. Como si reconociera a este hombre. Veo su bello rostro y uno por uno sus rasgos, los mismos que heredo nuestra niña. Recuerdo todos esos años de amor y felicidad que él me regalo, como en una película frente a mis ojos. Y aquí después de tanto tiempo, tanto dolor y desaparezcan. Encuentro repuesta a mi pregunta. Y si, vale la pena.

* * *

 _ **La Vida Es Bella:**_ Es un perfume La Vie Est Belle de Lancôme pretende ser un canto al optimismo en tiempos de depresión económica. Con la sonrisa inagotable de Julia Roberts, la firma presenta en 2012 este perfume amable y dulce de inicios frutales, corazón floral y fondo gourmand.

Un año tras su lanzamiento, la fragancia se había posicionado como la cuarta más vendida a nivel mundial, de acuerdo con NPD.


	4. Dividida

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

Agradezco enormemente cada **review**.

Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta.

* * *

 _Sigo yendo al río a rezar,_  
 _porque necesito algo que pueda arrastrar el dolor._

 **Ghost, de Ella Henderson.**

* * *

—La luz de la mañana trae consigo una paz que no sentía hace mucho. ¿Tiene sentido alguno? Esa respuesta es _no_. Al salir de este colchón y poner mis pies en el suelo, los problemas aún estarán esperando a que les haga frente. Volteó a ver al hombre a mi lado. Parece de nuevo a mi antiguo Edward. Pero se que es solo por fuera. Ya nada es igual, nunca seremos lo que fuimos. Y eso destroza mi alma. De pronto quiero llorar, de pronto quiero a mi familia de nuevo. Cierro los ojos y puedo fingir que es un día cualquiera. Esos del pasado, cuando era la segunda en despertar. Si me concentro demasiado casi puedo conjurar la voz de mi hija tocando nuestra puerta.

— _¡Mama! Ya desperté. ¡Vamos despierten! Se hace tarde para ir a la escuela._

Mi bebé siempre quería ser de las primeras en llegar. En ocasiones esperábamos en el auto porque la institución ni siquiera había abierto. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me castigo trayendo a mi mente esos recuerdos!

—Bella…—Abro mis ojos para ver a Edward. Quien a su vez me observa con evidente preocupación.

— ¿Qué?

—Estas llorando. —Toca mi mejilla recogiendo la lágrima que desciende.

—No, en realidad me torturo. Es tan extraño como sabiendo que un recuerdo te hará daño lo traes a tu mente reviviéndolo tan vívidamente que por un momento parece verdad.

—Sé de qué hablas. Supongo que el dolor nos recuerda que estamos vivos y a su vez nos da cierto placer saber que esos momentos preciosos no fueron producto de nuestra imaginación. — Que tonta soy. ¿Quién me entendería mejor que Edward? —Dejándome llevar por el momento y la tristeza que me embarga. Me acerco al calor de sus brazos y colocando me cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazo.

—Te extrañado tanto que fingí no hacerlo. Así sería más fácil seguir con mi vida. Siento tanto haberte dejando solo con tu dolor. Nunca te lo dije. —Sus brazos se tensan a mí alrededor.

—Bella tú no tienes que…

—Sí, tengo que decírtelo. Tu hermano tenía razón en una cosa. Me olvide tu dolor. Pero es que el mío me consumía de una manera total. —Lo siento besar mi cabeza con ternura. Tan propia de él.

— ¿Quién dice como se debe actuar cuando pierdes un hijo? Tu llevaste a Rose en tu vientre nueve meses. Si mi dolor era inmenso, el tuyo debió ser peor. No ayudo el que te traicionara. También lo siento cariño, arruine más nuestras vidas. Angela no fue nada y a la vez fue todo.

—Edward… ¿Desde cuándo te gustaba? — Sé que no debía preguntar. ¿Para qué? Ya nuestro tiempo había pasado. Pero siendo la persona engañada creo que tenía derecho a preguntar.

—¡Claro que no! Tu eras todo lo que veía. ¡Todo! —Suspira fuertemente. Como si estuviera agotado.

—Ese día. El día que te engañe. Tú estabas encerrada en tu habitación como siempre. La maestra de Rose llegó a la casa con una especie de flor de seda. Era un proyecto de tantos que hacían en artes plásticas. Tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía: _"_ _Para papi_ _"_ _._ Eso me destruyó. Su pequeña letra. Esa que jamás volvería ver en nada. Necesitaba consuelo.

—Tú entraste a nuestro habitación…

—Sí, no dije nada. Solo te abrace por detrás y al instante te sentí tensarte.

— _Déjame sola_. — Pronuncié la frase que tan fría mente ese día le dije.

—Exacto. Fue una mezcla extraña. Me dolió, pero de igual forma me enfureció de una manera como nunca antes. Salí de la habitación enfadado. Tome las llaves del auto y ya afuera de la casa me topé con Angela. Ella venía a ver como estabas. Me pregunto qué pasaba, dijo que no podía manejar en ese estado y me propuso que habláramos. Fuimos a su casa. Al llegar esa ella escucho, se siento bien desahogarse. Lo necesitaba tanto, alguien que me entendiera. Me ofreció algo de alcohol y al cabo de unas dos horas hizo efecto. No quiero entrar en detalles.

—Edward…

—No Bella. No lo mereces. Así que no insistas. Nos acostamos. Apenas terminamos el acto sexual pude sentir el frío del error en cada hueso de mi cuerpo. Me levanté como pude en el estado que estaba y me puse la ropa. No podía ni verla.

— ¿Ella que te dijo? —Siempre me intrigo por qué mi mejor amiga decidió que estaba bien acostarse con mi herido esposo.

—Que siempre había estado enamorada de mí. Que eras muy injusta en no darme la atención que merecía. Bella, ella decía tanta estupidez que por un momento estuve tentado a darle una bofetada. Ella fue tu amiga años y ahora me profesaba su amor. Suena hipócrita pero desde ese momento la odie.

—Lo supuse desde el instante que me restregó en la cara que estaba embarazada. —Trate de controlar en temblor en mi voz, pero la verdad es que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban en velocidad. No me había dado cuenta lo agitada que esta conversación me había puesto.

—Esto te está haciendo daño, no hablemos más del tema. —Él acaricia mi frente apartado el cabello.

—Tienes razón. Es mucho en tan poco tiempo. Lo mejor es que nos levantemos. Dúchate, mientras bajare y haré unos emparedados de jalea y mantequilla de maní. Es lo más que te ofrezco. —Rápidamente salgo del refugio de sus brazos.

—Cierto, supongo que tu prometido se debe estar preguntando donde estas.

—En efecto. Le envié un mensaje de texto corto. No explicaba nada y dejaba duda en todo. Necesito ir a casa.

—Esta es tu casa…

—Edward, sabes a lo que me refiero. No me hagas las cosas más difíciles. Necesitamos crear un plan. Juntos. Tu problema con la bebida es algo serio.

—Lo sé. —Edward mira al suelo. Evidentemente avergonzado.

—No lo digo para humillarte ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero que estés preparado para lo que viene. No pienso dejarte solo. Estoy segura que Esme muere por ayudarte. Vamos a luchar por ti. Vamos a luchar juntos. Pero también tengo otras cosas que arreglar. Emmett merece respeto y antes de empezar hacer planes necesito hablar con él. ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?

—No me gusta. Pero entiendo. Siempre y cuando vuelvas a mí. Soportaré lo que sea.

—Tienes que estar consiente que no vuelvo entera. Una parte de mí se queda con él. —Sin esperar respuesta salgo de la habitación no sin antes escucharlo hablar.

—No te engañes Bella. Él no tiene ninguna parte tuya.

.

.

Son las diez de la mañana cuando llegó a la casa que comparto con Emmett. No sé por qué después de ver a mi ex esposo de nuevo, siento que esta nunca fue mi hogar. La puerta se abre antes de que siquiera trate de sacar las llaves.

Emmett tiene una mirada dura y por un momento quiero regresar con Edward. Pero sé que no está bien, que soy una mujer adulta que ha pasado por mucho en la vida. Y es mi deber afrontar los problemas que yo misma cause. Me adentro a la casa pasando a su lado. Camino a la sala y escucho más que sentir que viene tras de mí.

—Te escucho. —Como siempre el hombre va directo al grano, al fin al cabo fue una de las cosas que me gustaron de él.

—Vi a Edward.

— ¿Tu ex esposo? —Es evidente en su cara la confusión.

—Sí, hace unos días Alice me comento que vio a Edward en un estado deplorable, para ser exactos en la indigencia. Sé que suena absurdo siendo un hombre con tanto dinero, pero la bebida destruye personas, hace añicos su vida.

— ¡Para! ¿Estuviste toda la noche con tu ex esposo? ¿Es eso a dónde quieres llegar?

—A lo que quiero llegar es al punto en dónde te digo que pienso ayudar a salir a flote a mi ex marido, padre de mi única hija. Que se lo debo a Rose. Que espero entiendas que esto no tiene por qué afectar nuestra relación. Y que ojala tengas la madures de comprender. —Él me observa se podría decir que casi impactado. Se pasa la mano por el rostro en un claro gesto de desconcierto.

—Esto parece una de esas malas novelas. Dime una cosa, si te dijera simplemente que no acepto esta situación. ¿Qué harías? —Medito su pregunta, una que rondo mi mente todo el camino así aquí.

—Con todo el dolor de mi alma devolvería el anillo que adorna mi dedo. Recogería mis cosas y te desearía lo mejor que la vida pueda ofrecerte. Porque bien se yo que lo mereces. —Inmediatamente siento las lágrimas querer salir de mis ojos.

—Bella…

—No Emmett. Yo te quiero, pero no es justo que te obligue a dividir mi tiempo contigo con Edward. Él es alcohólico, no sé cuándo difícil sea sacarlo de ese pozo. Pero va ser duro.

—Solo quiero saber algo. ¿Aún lo amas? —Este hombre y sus preguntas iban a destruirme. Pero si le decía la verdad, la que lo iba a destruir era yo. Nada serviría decirle la verdad. ¿Le ayudaría en algo? ¿Yo voy a regresar con Edward? Mi verdad no aportaría nada a ninguna de las dos relacionas. Así que mentí.

—No, te quiero a ti. — Me acerco para besarlo agradeciendo que no me rechace y sus manos vayan a mi cintura.

—Y yo a ti. Si quieres ayudarlo, hazlo. Mientras tanto vuelvas con tu amor y tu cuerpo a mí. —Y así de esa manera como hace unas horas con Edward. Me vi dividida entre dos hombres. Entre el pasado y el futuro. Sin saber bien a donde ir.

Lo que quedo del día la pase con Emmett en una calma momentánea. No le pregunte porque no estaba en el trabajo. No me dijo nada sobre Edward. Solo fuimos nosotros. Y estaba bien. Lo necesitamos. Pero al llegar la noche me empecé a sentir inquieta. Edward estaba solo en nuestra antigua casa. Le había dejado dinero para que pidiera comida a domicilio. Con la promesa que volvería al final del día. Así que me levante del pecho de Emmett. Estábamos viendo una película francesa llamada _Quiéreme si te atreves_. Nada menos apto para la locura de estos días.

—Tengo que ir a ver como esta Edward. Me preocupa y me da miedo de que desaparezca. Mientras te duchabas hable con Esme. Ella pasará la noche con él, pero prefiero estar presente cuando llegue a la casa. Ya sabes, para ser un puente entre ellos. —No dice nada, solo me mira y besa fugazmente mis labios.

—Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien. Vete. Pero no quiero que vuelvas tarde, me preocupó. Hay tanto loco suelto manejando.

—Si papá. —Me burlo mientras me pongo los zapatos para ir a mi encuentro con Edward.

Son pasadas las siete de la noche cuando llego a la casa. Las luces de la planta de abajo están apagadas. Así que al entrar no veo nada. No es eso lo que me produce miedo, es el sepulcral silencio.

— ¡Edward! —Lo llamo varias veces, pero no hay repuesta. Al subir a la segunda planta notó que hay luz saliendo de una habitación. Y eso me congela. Es la habitación de Rose. Ahora puedo escuchar un desgarrador llanto saliendo del ese lugar. Camino lentamente. Abro la puerta solo para ver a un destrozado Edward en una esquina del desolado refugio de nuestra hija con una botella de licor en su mano.

—Rose, te extraño bebé. —Fue lo único que salió de su alma destrozada más que de su boca.

* * *

 _Quiéreme si te atreves: (_ 2003) Es una película francesa dirigida por Yann Samuell y protagonizada por Guillaume Canet y Marion Cotillard. Su título original, en francés, es _Jeux d'enfants_.


	5. Rosas negras

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

 _Agradezco enormemente cada **review**._

 _Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta._

* * *

 _Déjame buscarte_  
 _recuerdos que se borrarán_  
 _lo que se vivió_  
 _El cielo te denuncia_  
 _perece reclamar en ti_  
 _y no espera más_

 _Estaré muy bien, estaré muy bien_  
 _Cada vez que pienso en ti estoy bien_

 **El parque -'ESTARÉ MUY BIEN'**

* * *

 **Edward.**

 ** _Pasado_**

— ¿Hay rosas negras? — Mi pequeño rayo de luz pregunta sin despegar sus ojos de su cuaderno de dibujo.

—Las hay. Las rosas de Halfeti, las únicas rosas negras que existen en la naturaleza.

—Halte…

—Halfeti. Es un lugar en Turquía. Otro país. —Levanta por fin sus ojos para verme dirigir su confusa mirada en mí.

—Papi. ¿Podré algún día ir?

—Por supuesto bebé. Tú, mamá y yo. Los tres podemos recorrer el mundo si quieres. Pero dudo mucho que cuando seas una adolescente quieras que vayamos contigo.

—Siempre quiero estar con ustedes tontito. —Resuelve como algo obvio.

— ¿Y cuando tengas novio y yo sea un viejito? —Toco mi pecho de forma dramática.

— ¡Nunca! Siempre te querré más. Si tendré novio porque quiero casarme. Y mi ramillete tendrá rosas negras. Ya lo decidí. —Alegré vuelve a colorear lo que ahora veo son rosas que hace minutos eran rojas y ahora algunas empiezan a ser negras.

—Y yo a ti mi rayo de luz. Siempre te querré más que a nada en esta vida. —Me inclino para besar su cabecita adornada por su hermoso cabello castaño. Y me deleito en su olor a pureza. Jamás en mis años de adolescencia pude imaginarme el poder crear algo tan bello como esta niña.

—Ustedes dos son tan dulces que me causan caries. —Mi esposa entra a la cocina vestida con un par de jeans, un suéter negro y unas botas altas del mismo color. Demasiado comestible para una reunión escolar.

—Lo somos. Y también somos guapos. —Mi hija responde con esa chispa de picardía que ella heredó de mi esposa.

—En otras palabras me estás diciendo que soy la fea de la familia. El mundo es tan injusto y pensar que te lleve en mi interior por nueves meses y me dices feita.

—Tú también eres bonita. Por algo el profesor Mike se te queda viendo siempre. Me da mucha gracia cuando papi le da _**la mirada** _ de enfado y el finge que no te observaba. Es tan miedoso. —La risa de mi hija inunda la casa y es imposible que nosotros no la acompañemos.

— ¡Niña! Eres demasiado observadora. Ve a vestirte. Deje un suéter muy parecido al mío en tu cama.

— ¡Sí! Gracias mami. —Rose brinca de la silla para abrazar a Bella quien la recibe gustosa en sus brazos.

—Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde. —Los dos miramos a nuestra hija subir a toda prisa las escaleras. Sin poder evitar las sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

Bella camina hacia mí y se sienta en mis piernas. Inmediatamente su perfume y calor corporal me provoca un gran deseo.

— ¿Sabes lo que me provoca este frío?

— ¿Qué Señor Cullen?

—Estar profundamente en tu interior. Ahí se está muy calentito. —Apenas las palabras dejen mi boca su cara toma un rosa adorable.

— ¡Edward!

— ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

—No soy una bufanda. Además Rose podría haber escuchado. —Me regaña, pero sé que la idea le parece genial y que esta excitada.

—Lo sé, pero eres igual de confortable. Si no fuera porque exponen los dibujos de los niños, no iríamos a esa reunión. No es como que no sepamos que nuestra hija es la mejor alumna.

—Eso es tan egocéntrico. —Ríe mientras besa mis labios.

—Tal vez, pero es verdad. Nos quedó perfecta. Debe ser porque le pusimos muchas ganas y amor. Pero sobre todo ganas.

—Edward, basta. Deja de hablar de sexo, este suéter es muy delgado y me estas excitado. Quiero parecer decente en la reunión. Ya sabes que Kate y las otras madres no me consideran lo suficientemente refinada para tomarme en cuenta en la junta escolar. —Inmediatamente el deseo da paso al enojo.

—Frígidas. ¿Qué saben ellas de refinamiento? Cada poro de tu cuerpo transpira finura pura. Una dama. Una Cullen. Sera mejor que no enteré que te miran mal. Porque eso no me hará feliz y si yo no lo soy, sus maridos tampoco lo serán en el trabajo. Que da la casualidad y soy su jefe.

—Mi amor…

—Amor nada. —La levanto mientras acaricio de forma descarada su redondo trasero. Justo segundos después Rose baja las escaleras ya lista. No puedo evitar sonreír a verla vestir casi con la misma ropa que mi esposa. Nunca admitiría esto en público, pero sus pequeñas botas negras son adorables.

— ¿Están clonando a mi esposa? —Bromeó mientras Bella peina a Rose con una cola de caballo igual a la de ella. Mi hija ama vestirse igual a su madre. Bella la complace de vez en cuando, siempre recalcando que quiere que tenga su propio estilo. Pero es madre, siempre cede a lo que su hija quiere.

— ¡Basta de bromas! ¡Vámonos! —Rose y yo intercambiamos un mirada de complicidad y seguimos a la mujer que más amamos al auto.

Al llegar a la escuela las chicas se adelantan mientras estaciono el auto. Cuando al fin encuentro un lugar, tomo mi chaqueta y me la pongo. No miento cuando digo que hace demasiado frío. Al entrar a la pequeña aula puedo encontrar en un segundo a mi hija. Ella está haciendo una seña con su pequeño dedo índice hacia la pareja que esta frente de ella. Si bien Bella la tiene tomada de la mano como buena madre. Puedo ver que está conversando con el idiota del profesor de español. Mike. Debería de sentirme ofendido de que a mi hija le parezca gracioso que su profesor le guste mi esposa. Mientras me acerco a ellos, escucho el estúpido cumplido que el patético hombre hace a Bella.

—Se ve muy bien hoy Isabella. — ¿Podía ser un profesor ser tan lame botas?

—Para usted señora Cullen y en efecto. Ella luce exquisita.—El hombre da un pequeño salto. Bella medio sonríe y entrelaza su mano libre con mis dedos.

—Tardaste.

—El clima no ayuda a la hora de estacionar.

—Señor Cullen le comentaba a su esposa que su hija tiene un gran talento en la oratoria. —Estoy a punto de contestarle cuando siento un pequeño dedo hincado en mi costado. Rose está señalando con su cabeza a su profesor. Se lo que la niña quiere.

—Me agrada escuchar eso. Mi esposa se toma su tiempo en ayudarla en sus deberes, sobre todo cuando yo estoy de viaje. Agradecemos que nos informara sobre el avance de Rose y sobre lo bien que se ve mi esposa. —Entonces para placer de mi hija le doy la _**mirada**_. El profesor se disculpa y se va a seguir hablando con otros padres.

— ¡Lo hiciste! —Mi pequeña se ríe. Bella besa mis labios y siento que no puede haber nada mejor en la vida que este momento.

—Venga a ver mi obra de arte. —Rose nos arrastra hasta un dibujo colgado en la pared sobre cartulina negra.

—Bebe es hermoso. —Bella observa los trazos infantiles del dibujo. Es un campo lleno de flores, puedo distinguir rosas y tulipanes, de las favoritas de Rose. Deduzco que la mujer y el hombre en el centro del lugar somos Bella y yo. Pero en medio de nosotros hay un pequeño niño sosteniendo nuestras manos.

—Nena. ¿Dónde estas tú?

—Aquí, mira papi. —Señala una pequeña colina en dónde ella está parada vistiendo un vestido azul.

— ¿Por qué te dibujaste tan lejos? ¿Y quién es ese niño en medio de mamá y yo?

—Cierto. No lo había notado. —Bella mira más de cerca, curiosa.

—Es mi hermanito. Lo puse entre ustedes porque ahí se siente muy bien. Yo me siento feliz cuando toman mis manos. Lo estoy cuidando desde la colina. Miren. ¿Ven cómo los cuido? —No sé porque se instala en mí una sensación de angustia. Es solo un dibujo pero el que se dibujara lejos de nosotros me consterna y por la forma que Bella la abraza estoy seguro que a ella también. La angustia debe ser evidente en nuestras caras porque Rose se ve triste.

— ¿No les gusto? —Sus ojitos verdes se nublan.

—Claro que nos gustó pequeño rayo de luz. Es solo que nos gustaría que no estés en la colina. Tan lejos. Pero el dibujo es precioso, como todo lo que haces.

—Tu padre tiene razón. Además dibujaste un hermanito. Eso es nuevo, nunca habías pedido uno. De hecho pensé que comentaste que ser hija única es genial. —Bella trata de aligerar el ambiente haciéndonos posar cerca del dibujo para tomar una foto.

—Bueno es que antes no quería. Pero ahora quiero ser la hermana mayor. Soy grande.

—Me comprometo a escribir a la cigüeña diariamente para que traiga a tu hermanito lo más rápido posible. —Bella me mira sorprendida. No habíamos hablado sobre tener otro hijo, pero nada nos detenía. Así que mientras nos observamos hago una pregunta en silencio y espero la respuesta.

—Creo que puede ser posible que para Navidad la cigüeña lo coloqué en mi estómago. ¿Qué les parece? —La beso de una manera nada decente para una escuela.

— ¡Perfecto! —Rose nos abraza y permanecemos unidos unos minutos.

Esa día ya en la noche, mientras Bella está en su habitación y yo arropando a Rose, su dibujo vuelve a mi mente.

—Cariño ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea del dibujo? —Puedo ver que sus parpados se cierran. El sueño la reclama.

—Mmm… tuve un sueño. Uno muy bonito. Había muchas flores.

—Debió ser muy bonito. Todos rodeados de tus flores preferidas.

—No…—Parece que se durmió. Pero yo insisto.

— ¿No? ¿No estábamos todos?

—Estaba sola. Camine un rato y encontré a mi hermanito. Entonces… se me olvidó. —Abraza con más fuerza su peluche.

—Vamos nena. Trata de recordar.

—Camine y lo tome de la mano y nos encontramos con mamá y contigo. Tomaron de la mano a mi hermanito y yo volví a la pequeña colina a verlos.

— ¿Por qué no podías ir con nosotros? — Antes de responder da un gran bostezo.

—Así tenía que ser. —Y con esa extraña respuesta ella se queda dormida.

.

.

.

 _ **Presente**_

Debí de hacer caso a ese sueño antes. Tal vez fue un aviso. Tomo un trago del amargo líquido de la botella que sostengo en mi mano. Observó la antigua habitación de mi hija. Ahora vacía sin nadie a quien arropar. Doy la bienvenida al dolor. Cuchillos clavándose en todo mi pecho. ¿Qué hice para que la vida me diera tanta crueldad? ¿Qué hizo mi pequeño rayo de luz para merecer extinguirse?

Ya sin soportar mi dolor caigo al suelo en una esquina de la habitación. Desesperado trato de controlar el deseo de abrir la ventana y brincar. Cada cierto tiempo esta angustia amenaza con acabar conmigo. ¡Dios ayúdame!

—Rose te extraño bebé.

—Edward. —La voz de Bella me regresa a la realidad. Ella se acerca para acunarme en sus brazos.

—Ayúdame.

—Lo hare. Todo estará bien.

—Bella. Rose no volverá nunca. Nada nunca volverá estar bien.

—Lo sé. Pero mejoraran y nuestra hija estará tan orgullosa de nosotros por ser fuertes como ella creía que éramos. Pero tienes que dejarte ayudar. Hazlo por ella. Era tu rayo de luz. Deja que te guíe.

—A ella le gustaba tanto ser la líder en todo. —Dentro de mi tristeza comento.

—Sí, era una mandona. Si alguien puede ayudarte, es ella. — Y sonrió porque Bella como siempre tiene razón.


	6. La fecha

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

 _Agradezco enormemente cada **review**._

 _Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta._

* * *

En algún momento en el futuro  
Tal vez podamos estar juntos  
Tal vez compartir un trago y hablar un rato  
Y recordar los días en los que estuvimos juntos  
Tal vez en un lugar más lejano

 **Kodaline - Moving on**

* * *

—Gracias Bella. —La mujer frente a mí rebosa felicidad. Es imposible no contagiarse.

— ¿Por qué Esme?

— ¿Cómo que porque? ¡Por ayudar a mi hijo! Casi no puedo creerlo. Lo está haciendo tan bien en A.A.

—Todo sale de su fuerza. De sus ganas de mejorar. No me debe nada. Lo sabes. — Reviso el menú para una fiesta de aniversario de una editorial. Tratando de parar el tema. Si bien no es molesto, nunca fue mi fuerte ser receptora de elogios.

—Sé que no lo ayudaste por compromiso y aunque finjas que estas revisando quien sabe que en tu computadora. Estas igual o mucho más feliz que yo al ver el avance tan grande que ha hecho Edward en estos cuatro meses. —Sonrió y la miro directo a los ojos.

—Te volviste molesta después de dejar de ser mi suegra.

—Tu siempre serás mi nuera favorita. Igual que tú y Edward siempre se amaran.

—Esme…

—Ya se. No digo nada más. —Se levanta de la silla que esta frente mi escritorio y observa el lugar.

—Tu oficina es muy bonita. Los marcos con todo tipos de flores le da un toque cálido.

—A Rose le encantaban las flores. Me gusta estar rodeadas de ellas, de cualquier forma. Es como si estuviera conmigo.

—Es curioso, porque a Silas le encanta oler la rosas…—Mi cara debió demostrar algo porque Esme para de hablar.

—Bells lo siento mucho querida. No quise ser insensible.

—Tranquila. El niño es tu nieto. Edward es su padre. Es inevitable que no sea mencionado. Ya que tocas el tema. ¿Edward sigue sin querer tener relación alguna con él?

—Todo sigue igual. Creo que es por eso que no aparece por casa. Siempre somos nosotros los que vamos a visitarlo a su apartamento.

—Es triste. Es solo un pequeño. No tiene culpa de nada.

—Así es. Me duele el corazón cada vez que lo miro y veo tanto de Edward y Rose en él. Hubiera enloquecido sin mi nieto. Casi lo hago. —Esme siempre fue tan buena mujer. Una suegra con ninguna. Una abuela amorosa y una madre casi perfecta. En realidad nunca me detuve si quiera en pensar en su dolor al perder a su nieta y su hijo casi al mismo tiempo.

—Hoy voy cenar con Edward tal vez pueda tocar el tema. No prometo nada. Pero puedo intentarlo.

— ¡Bella te lo agradezco tanto! —Ella se ve tan radiante que sé que tome una buena decisión. —Me fijo en mi reloj y veo que son casi las 4 de la tarde. Cierro mi laptop, me levanto y me pongo mi chaqueta.

—Esme deberás disculparme, pero tengo una cita con Alice. Vamos a escoger los vestidos de las damas de honor.

—Oh, por supuesto, claro. Se me olvidaba que te vas a casar. —Trata de fingir entusiasmo, pero es evidente que no lo siente. Se agradece el gesto.

—No es como que tenga una fecha. Ni siquiera tengo vestido. Pero debería adelantar ciertas cosas. A este paso me voy a casar cuando tenga 40 años.

—Tal vez estas alargando todo, porque no sientes emoción al pensar pasar lo que te queda de vida con Emmett.

—Tal vez estas siendo muy metiche. —Bromeo. Porque no puedo enojarme con Esme, No cuando sé que ella solo quiere que Edward y yo estemos juntos de nuevo.

—Tienes razón. Olvídalo. Ya me voy.

—Hasta pronto Esme.

Tres horas después. Estoy que podría matar a mi hermana. Escoger lo vestidos de las damas de honor es aburrido y fastidioso. Mientras observo a Alice probarse un vestido rojo. No puedo evitar pensar en si Esme tiene razón. ¿No debería sentir emoción por la boda?

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Por qué me gritas?

—No estas poniendo atención. ¿En qué piensas? Espero y no sea en el indigente infiel de tu ex esposo.

—No te pases. No hables así de Edward.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Ella toma la falda del vestido y se baja de la plataforma y camina enfadada directo hacia mí. Me señala con su delgado dedo y escupe más que hablarme. —Ese hombre te engaño con tu mejor amiga. Se volvió un alcohólico, desaparece años, vuelve y de la nada lo perdonas.

—No espero que alguien tan inmadura como tu entienda lo que es no ser juez y verdugo. Pero trataré de explicártelo. Yo amaba a ese hombre, él era mi mundo. Cuando mi hija nació, simplemente era felicidad pura. Nunca conocimos el dolor hasta que ella murió. ¿Cómo te prepararas para eso? ¿Cómo reaccionas? Cada uno lidio con su dolor como pudo. Nuestro matrimonio fracaso por culpa de los dos. No soy una santa. Pero no lo odio. Y debes aceptarlo.

—Tal como lo hace el tonto de Emmett supongo.

—No lo metas en esto. —Ya enojada me levanto y la enfrento.

—Es un buen hombre y tú lo humillas viendo a tu ex esposo casi que diario.

—Yo no humillo a nadie. Emmett sabe que me veo con Edward. Que somos amigos. Él no es un estúpido como tú. —No quiero ver la cara de mi hermana por lo menos en un par de semanas. Y antes de que terminemos en suelo agarrando nuestros cabellos como cuando éramos adolecentes, prefiero irme.

—Sí, vete. Eso no cambia el hecho de que estas aún enamorada de tu ex esposo. — La muy bruja me grito al llegar casi a la puerta. Me volteo y le saco el dedo del medio.

—Púdrete enana.

.

.

.

—Odio tener hermana.

—Como todos. Pero sabes que es momentáneo. —Edward come un gran trozo de pizza. Mientras yo lo observo. Es tan guapo. La sobriedad le ha sentado tan bien. No trato de engañarme. Él tampoco lo hace, fue un camino duro y lo sigue siendo. Un día a la vez.

—Tienes razón. Pero hoy Alice se pasó de la raya. —Tomo un trago de mi gaseosa saboreando el que no me importe nunca la dieta.

—Supongo que pelearon por mí.

—Eres tan engreído. Claro que no. —Finjo en parte porque entre más pasamos tiempo Edward y yo, nuestra manera de relacionarnos y bromear vuelve hacer lo de antes.

—Lo soy. Lo sabes desde que tenemos 17 años. En fin, amas a Alice. Solo que como yo con Benjamín en ocasiones dan ganas de matarlos.

—No es raro como al igual que le caes mal a Alice. De la misma forma Benjamín no puede ni verme.

— ¿Te hizo una grosería? —No debí de abrir mi boca. Edward y Benjamín viven juntos y cada vez que voy a su apartamento, la cara de limón agrió de mi ex cuñado es tarjeta fija.

—No…

—Tu respuesta dudosa me deja tan tranquilo.

—Edward, por favor olvídalo. No quiero que ahora que estas retomando la relación con tu hermano ser arruine por mi culpa.

—Si mi hermano no tiene respeto por mi mujer. No tiene ninguna relación que retomar conmigo. —Amo y detesto que me llame su mujer. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Primero no soy tu mujer. Soy tu amiga. Segundo no me ha dicho nada. Pero sé que no soy de su agrado. Como sabes tú que no eres de el de Alice. Fin.

—Cambiemos de tema. Porque mi mujer serás hasta el día que mueras. Nos casamos por la iglesia y a los ojos de Dios sigues siendo mi esposa. —Sonríe de esa forma que provoca tantas cosas en el cuerpo.

—Sí, mejor. Hoy tu madre paso a visitarme al trabajo. Le gustó mucho como tengo decorada la oficina. Ya sabes con las flores.

—Ella sabe cuánto amaba Rose las flores.

—Sí, ella comento que…—Me detengo analizando si debo hablar o no.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Que Silas comparte el gusto con su hermana. —Era la primera vez que hacia la conexión entre Rose y Silas. Pero en este momento pareció natural.

—Nuestra hija no tiene nada. Escúchame bien. ¡Nada que ver con ese niño! —Impactada por la reacción de Edward me quedo sin habla por unos segundos.

—Edward, es tu hi…

— ¡No lo digas!

—Deja la tontería. Es tu hijo, es hermano de Rose. Nieto de Esme. No puedes hacer desaparecer a un ser humano. —Me enoja la actitud hacia su propio hijo. Lo entiendo hacia Angela. Pero no hacia la pobre criatura. Nadie me puede pedir sentir amor por el hijo fruto del engaño que mi marido en su tiempo cometió con mi amiga. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan mal nacida para odiar al pequeño. Trato de serenarme y me acerco a Edward. Acaricio su mano y trato de hablar tranquilamente con él.

—No lo odio, si es eso lo que piensas. No te alejare si tienes relación con el niño. De hecho creo que te haría bien. Ya sabes, tener una motivación.

—Yo tengo una motivación. Tú. Que seas mi esposa de nuevo. —Ignoro lo que me dice y me concentro en el tema central.

— ¿No sientes ni un poco de afecto por tu hijo? —El pega su frente con la mía y toma mi cara entre sus manos.

—No te merezco. ¿Por qué tratas de arreglar mi vida? Una que yo mismo destruí. Ese niño me recuerda siempre mi pecado. Me recuerda que una vez fui padre. Tengo miedo. Tanto miedo.

— ¿Miedo de que?

—De amarlo. ¿Qué pasa si me pierdo en sus ojos verdes?

—Son iguales a los de Rose.

—Lo ves. Son tantas cosas. Siento que traicionó a mi bebé. Como que la sustituiría con otro hijo. Siento que te vuelvo a traicionar a ti. No quiero contacto con Angela. Y sobre todo tengo miedo de querer quedarme con él. De que un día para otro desaparezca tal y como nuestra hija. —Nos miramos a los ojos y decimos todo con solo estar quietos. Lo entiendo y quisiera que fuera diferente. Que ese niño fuera nuestro. Que pudiéramos reconstruir nuestra vida.

—No traicionas a nadie. No ha nosotras por lo menos. —Acaricio su cara.

—Se lo que tengo que hacer. Pero ahora no me siento preparado.

—Está bien. Pero recuerda que el tiempo pasa rápido y cuando menos lo esperes tu hijo será un hombre y tal vez ya no necesite un padre.

—Lo sé. Nadie más que yo sabe que el tiempo pasa deprisa. Hablando de tiempo. ¿Cuándo es la fecha de tu boda? —Sorprendida de me aparto de él.

— ¡Que te importa! ¿Cómo pasamos de un tema delicado y emotivo a hablar de mi boda?

—Dijiste que somos amigos. Quiero saber. ¿Vas a invitarme?

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué te pasa? —Sé que trama algo. Lo veo en sus ojos.

—Para tu información no tengo fecha. Hoy apenas fui con Alice a ver vestidos de dama de honor.

—Interesante.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Bueno hace más de un año que estas comprometida y no has puesto fecha para la boda. ¿Por algo en particular?

— ¡Estoy ocupada!

—Más bien no estas segura en querer unir tu vida con la de Emmett. Al contrario de conmigo. Te lo propuse matrimonio en febrero, nos casamos en marzo.

—Fácil. Era más joven e inmadura.

—Fácil, a mi si me amabas y punto. —No queriendo seguirle el juego recojo mis cosas y con llaves en mano me marcho.

—Me largo. Estas insoportable. —Hoy en particular todos parecen querer que me detenga en las salidas. Porque Edward me llama justo en la entrada del lugar.

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué?

—Diciembre. —Lo observo desconcertada. —En diciembre tu y yo nos casaremos. Anótalo en tu calendario. —Salgo del restaurante entre enojada y feliz. Y al subirme al auto y verme en el retrovisor debo confesar que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

 **A.A:** Alcohólicos Anónimos.

* * *

 **Gracias a Camila,  rosy canul, Issa Book, Pera l.t, Leahdecall, nydiac10 y a karolay28 **por comentar. Atesoro y aprecio cada palabra escrita.


	7. ¿Vives o sobrevives?

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

 _Agradezco enormemente cada **review**._

 _Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta._

* * *

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te amaría hasta el fondo del mar?  
Sí, Yo sé, yo sé que se acabó  
Pero supongo que así tenía que ser

En algún momento en el futuro  
Tal vez podamos estar juntos  
Tal vez compartir un trago y hablar un rato  
Y recordar los días en los que estuvimos juntos  
Tal vez en un lugar más lejano

 **Kodaline - Moving on**

* * *

— ¿Te ves muy contenta? ¿Te divertiste con Alice? —Si bien mi madre hizo mención de mi buen estado de ánimo mientras la observaba desde mi asiento en el desayunador de su casa, al mencionar a mi hermana se esfumo.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Discutimos. —Renee deja de cocinar para mirarme y tratar de descifrar que le oculto.

—Habla y va ser mejor que no mientas. —Pongo mala cara. No puedo creer que ya siendo una mujer adulta mi madre aún tenga el poder de regañarme y hacerme sentir como una niña. ¿Hubiera tenido yo la misma actitud con Rose? Instantáneamente me deprimo con el solo pensar que ya no existe la posibilidad de ver a una hermosa mujer adulta de ojos verdes, que seguramente sería el sueño de cualquier hombre. Es tan extraño, cuando creo haber mejorado y resignarme a la muerte de mi hija, lo más mínimo me grita a la cara que no es así.

—Alice me reclama mi amistad con Edward y que no ponga fecha para la boda. Toma una actitud molesta. Es hiriente y te juro por Dios que un día de estos voy a golpearla.

—Bella, cariño no digas eso. —Ella toma asiento en el banco frente de mí y a través de la superficie plana del desayunador toma mi mano. Su calor corporal llega directo a mi corazón.

—No sé porque todos me presionan con la fecha de la boda. ¡Ya me case una vez! ¿No puedo simplemente vivir con mi pareja en unión libre? ¿No es esa la maldita moda?

—Primero cuida tu lengua. Segundo ¿No crees que estas complicando las cosas con tu cercanía con Edward? Sabes que lo quiero. Conozco a ese chico desde que tenía 17 años. Siempre pensé que estabas en buenas manos junto un hombre como él. Pero la vida les jugo una mala pasada y conocieron un dolor que pocas personas soportan. Hija, por más que quieras ya no existe el matrimonio Cullen. El Edward y Bella de hace años murieron con Rose. —Sus palabras provocan que lagrimas rueden por mis mejillas. Aquí con mi madre no tengo que ser fuerte, no tengo que aguantar la respiración y fingir que nada me lastima.

—No intento revivir el pasado.

—No conscientemente. Pero es mi deber decirte que no lo intentes, porque el pasado no se puede revivir. Puedes voltear y recordar momentos. ¿Pero revivirlos? Jamás. Es bueno que ayudes a Edward. Fue tu marido y padre de tu hija. Se lo debías a Rose. Ahora Edward esta mejor y tú deberías concentrarte hacia adelante. Y empezar a tomar decisiones de chica grande.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Lo que estás haciendo no es justo para nadie. Sobre todo para Emmett. No lo lastimas a propósito. Pero lo haces. Lo sé yo, lo sabes tú y lo sabe él. Quiero que seas feliz de la misma forma que deseo que no le arrebates a los demás su felicidad.

— ¡Yo no escogí esto! ¿Crees que quiero estar confundida? ¿Crees que no hubiera preferido tener el valor de cortarme las venas y tener paz? ¡Me quede aquí! Hice lo mejor que pude. Lo mejor…—Después de mi arrebato, lloró como una niña. Mi madre tiene razón, siempre lo supe. Pero no quise aceptar la verdad que ella me instala enfrente. Me deja desahogarme y unos minutos después siento sus brazos acunarme a su pecho. Su olor me calma un poco.

—Me obligue a vivir sin Edward. Me dije a misma que con nuestra hija, quedo enterrado el _nosotros_. Emmett es tan bueno, incluso hubo una época en la que pensé que lo amaba. Después me di cuenta que era cariño. Estoy en un limbo.

—No dudo ni un poco del amor entre tú y Edward. Creo que ustedes todavía tienen una oportunidad. Siempre y cuando de forma individual arreglen los cabos sueltos de su pasado. Están intentando pegar un jarrón que está quebrado. No va quedar igual. Es mejor comprar otro. Empezar de cero. Ve a casa y habla con Emmett déjalo libre para buscar quien lo ame de verdad. —Limpia mis mejillas y besa mi frente. —Es hora de despertar mi pequeña. ¿Vives o sobrevives?

— _Vivo._

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras hacía mis maletas ya en la casa que compartía con Emmett, pude notar que me sentía más ligera. Esa ligereza que solo te otorga el haber tomado una decisión. Una difícil por cierto.

— ¿Bella estas en casa? —La voz de Emmett se cuela hasta la habitación.

— ¡Aquí! —Grito mientras termino de cerrar una maleta. Lo veo entrar y de inmediato pienso en cuanto quiero este hombre. Fue mi refugio por mucho tiempo. Él al instante de entrar ve mi equipaje. Sonríe y de forma casual deja sus llaves en la cómoda.

—Así que por fin decidiste volver con él.

—No. Decidí que todo merecemos ser felices. He sido egoísta queriendo tenerte a ti y a Edward. Mereces alguien que te amé de forma incondicional y sin reservas.

—Como tú a Edward.

—Emmett no…

—No lo niegues.

—No lo hago. Es solo que no me parece correcto hablar de eso contigo. —Camina y se sienta al final de la cama.

—Ya que estas siendo sincera conmigo. Creo que también debo de serlo yo. Hace tiempo que pienso y siento que te quiero demasiado. Quiero cuidarte, protegerte. Estar cuando me necesites. Pero nunca viene a mi cabeza el amarte. No como antes. ¿Estoy loco cierto? Después de lo que te presione para casarnos. De la muchas veces que dije que te amaba. ¿Qué dice eso de mí? —Tomo asiento junto a él y recuesto mi cabeza en su gran hombro.

—Que eres humano. Y que en ocasiones confundimos el querer con el amar. Era nuestro destino encontrarnos. Mi dolor se encontró con tus ganas de formar una familia que nunca tuviste al no conocer a tu padre. Estábamos solos y nos necesitábamos. Pero ya es hora de que tomemos las riendas de nuestras vidas. Una mujer, tú mujer está por llegar. Esa que daría la vida por ti. La que te dará lindos bebés de cabello rizado. Y serás tan feliz justo como te lo mereces.

— ¿Y tú Bella? ¿Tendrás tu final feliz?

—No. Ese ya no será posible. Cuando pierdes un hijo ya no hay posibilidad de la felicidad absoluta. Pero si creo que puedo volver a tener mis momentos felices. Justo hoy tuve uno comiendo pizza.

—Tienes razón supongo. —Toma mi barbilla para alzar mi cabeza. Sus labios depositan un tierno beso en lo míos. —Fue un gusto haber coincidido contigo en esta vida, Bella. Nadie merece más una segunda oportunidad que tú.

—Perdóname Emmett, por haberte arrastrado en mi confusión. Pero no me arrepiento del tiempo que compartí contigo. Te quiero mucho. —Lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Como bien mencionaste somos simples humanos tratando de hacer lo mejor que podemos. De nuestro tiempo junto nos queda un cariño enorme. _Bella y Emmett los mejores amigos._ Espero que algún día alguien pueda decir eso de nosotros cuando nos vean. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y dejar que cada cosa se asiente en su lugar. —Nos quedamos en un agradable silencio por unos minutos como recogiendo todo los momentos que compartimos en esa habitación, hasta que su voz rompió el silencio.

—Ni creas que te vas a llevar la máquina de capuchino.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Y nos dedicamos a reír iniciando así una nueva etapa en nuestra vida o por lo menos eso esperaba.

.

.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando regrese con todo y maletas a casa de mi madre. Ella me dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de mí. En mi antigua habitación mirando al techo pensaba que lo más difícil había pasado. Hablar con Emmett. Pero no era verdad, Había aún algo más difícil que hacer el día de hoy. Tome mi celular y escribí rápido un mensaje y lo envié.

" _Nos vemos en media hora en casa"_

Fui la primera en llegar, el lugar seguía vacío. Solo lleno de recuerdos de una vida que no volvería. Así me encontró él, perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Bella ¿Qué pasa? —Observo a Edward, su cara denota evidente preocupación.

—Termine con Emmett. —Apenas la frase deja mi boca el trata de acercarse a mí. Doy un paso atrás.

—No. Quédate donde estas. Si me tocas me perderé en tus brazos y quiero que hablemos tan sinceramente como antes nunca.

—Está bien.

—Te amo. Lo haré hasta el día que muera. —Sonríe y dice justo lo que ya se.

—También te amo. Lo eres todo para mí.

—Lo sé, todos lo saben. Hasta Emmett. Pero no creo que siendo lo que somos ahora, podamos estar juntos.

—Cariño, eso no es verdad. Hay amor, podemos reconstruir nuestra vida…

— ¡No! Eso es justo lo que no quiero, pegar algo que está quebrado. Sé que podemos darnos una segunda oportunidad. Siempre y cuando empecemos de nuevo. Y para eso tienes que arreglar las cosas con Silas. Yo tengo que en verdad sanar y perdonar tu engaño. Y aprender aceptar que ahora solo tú tienes un hijo. No podemos hacer todo eso juntos. Rose está muerta y nunca la veremos de nuevo. El matrimonio _Cullen-Swan_ no existe. Somos dos extraños. Quiero empezar de cero. Sin rencores y pendientes a cuestas. Conservar esta casa fue un error. Querer almacenar aquí nuestra antigua vida es cruel y no, nos deja avanzar. No de la forma correcta. No necesitamos paredes y puertas para albergar el recuerdo de la pequeña niña que creamos juntos. —Ya para este tiempo las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y Edward aguantaba las suyas.

— ¡No te dejare hacerlo! ¡No dejare que nadie ocupe el cuarto de nuestra hija! ¡Su recuerdo!

— ¡Ella no está aquí! ¡Ella está bajo tierra! ¡Muerta! —Por un instante tuve miedo. Él llego a mí muy deprisa y apretó mis brazos con sus manos y me empujo a la pared.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué quieres borrarla de nuestras vidas? ¿Dónde más estará? ¡Dios! —Me suelta y cae arrodillado al suelo. —Tomo su misma posición y lo abrazo.

—Estará en nosotros. En su hermano. En nuestras madres, en las flores. Tienes, tenemos que dejarla libre Edward. Podemos hacerlo amor, sé que podemos. Ya tocamos fondo. Dejemos que nuestro pequeño rayo de luz nos ilumine hacia la salida.

—No podré hacerlo solo. Te necesito. —Nos miramos a los ojos viendo en nuestras pupilas el dolor que compartíamos.

—Siempre has sido fuerte. Tienes a tu familia, a tu padrino de AA. Y a nuestra hija. Ella siempre está con nosotros. Podemos hablar WhatsApp. Estaremos en contacto.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún lado. De hecho me quedaré con mi madre. Pero si nos vemos lo más seguro terminemos haciendo el amor y eso no arreglara nada.

—Tienes razón. Lo haríamos. Y aunque suena perfecto, quiero que vuelvas a mí en paz contigo misma y sin miedo. Quiero que amarte sin cadenas en nuestras vidas. Bella Swan te prometo ser un hombre nuevo la próxima vez que me veas. —Nos besamos de formar apasionada, extrañaba tanto sus labios, su sabor y calor.

— ¿Un último recorrido por la casa?

—Sí, mi vida. Un último recorrido. —Nos levantamos y tomados de la mano empezamos a recorrer las habitaciones. Primero la sala en donde Rose y yo lo esperábamos por las tardes viendo caricaturas. Luego la cocina, fueron miles de desayunos preparados para los dos seres que más amo. Llegamos a nuestra habitación. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

—Aquí se vio mucho sexo. Y del bueno.

— ¡Edward!

— ¿Qué? Es verdad. Quién compre la casa espero sepa mantener el espíritu. —Aun riendo llegamos a la habitación de Rose. Y todo rastro de risa muere. No decimos nada en medio del lugar. Cada uno perdido en su memoria. Sé que el está rememorando desde el momento que preparamos la habitación para la llegada de una recién nacida Rose hasta cuando al ir creciendo cambiamos el color y los muebles. La noches que en su cama velamos su sueño cuando estaba enferma. Los besos de buenas noches dados con tanto amor. Su aroma. No resisto más y me refugio en el pecho de Edward llorando.

—No llores. Recuerda lo que me dijiste. Ella vive en nosotros. Por siempre.

—Lo sé, es solo que es tan difícil.

—Háblale. Ella está siempre con nosotros. Es nuestro pequeño ángel. ¿Cierto Rose? Dile a mami que todo estará bien. — Besa mi cabello, para quedarnos en silencio de nuevo hasta que un un ruido llena el lugar. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación. Pero reconocería esa risa en cualquier lugar.

—Edward…—Lo sentí tensarse al instante.

— ¿Lo escuchaste?

—Si. —Respondo entre lágrimas con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Te dije que ella está con nosotros.

—Te creo. —Y nos quedamos abrazados cobijados por una tranquilidad que ninguno de los dos había sentido en mucho tiempo.


	8. Jueves

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

 _Agradezco enormemente cada **review**._

 _Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta._

* * *

Eres mi vida y mi puerto seguro  
Donde el sol se pone cada noche  
Y si mi amor es ciego  
No quiero ver la luz  
Tu belleza te traiciona  
Tu sonrisa te delata  
Estas hecha de fuerza y misericoria  
Mi alma es tuya para que la protejas  
Sé que esto es verdad  
Cuando mi mundo fue oscuro y triste  
Tú fuiste la única que me rescato  
Cierra tus ojos  
Déjame decirte porque nunca tendras que llorar  
Porque eres única  
Si, por tí

 **Michael Buble - Close Your Eyes **

* * *

_**Pasado.**_

—No vayas a trabajar. Quedemos aquí por siempre.

—Podría pensarlo si eres buena y aplicas un poco de amor a cierta parte de mi cuerpo. — Desnuda recostada sobre el caliente y cómodo pecho de mi esposo, me levanto y empiezo a masajear su cuero cabelludo con los dedos de mi mano.

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué? Le aplico amor a tu cabeza.

—Amor, era la otra…

— ¡Mamá! —El grito de mi hija rompe nuestra burbuja. Rápidamente veo a Edward levantarse y ponerse la parte baja de su pijama. Me burlo un poco de él.

—Eres su esclavo. Hasta cuando no te llama a ti vas a su orden. ¡Dijo mami! Ya sabes, la que tuvo que pujar horas para que viera el mundo.

—Soy esclavo de la madre, qué más da que lo sea de la hija.

— ¡Mamá! Vamos a llegar tarde. —Al volver escuchar el regaño de mi hija tiro una almohada en mi cara y grito sofocando el ruido.

— ¡Ya voy! —Me vuelvo hacia Edward que está abriendo la puerta y pregunto seriamente. — ¿Es temprano cierto?

—Como siempre cariño. Es solo nuestra hija queriendo llegar de primera como de costumbre. —El abandona la habitación. Y yo solo me quedo mirando el techo. Lo mío no es madrugar. Y las seis de la mañana para mi es madrugada. Que lastima que la pequeña rubia que seguramente ya está lista en la cocina no heredo mi odio a las mañanas. Diez minutos después y vestida decentemente bajo a la cocina.

—Si sabes que la escuela abre a las 7:30 y vivimos a 15 minutos ¿cierto? —Beso la cabeza Rose al pasar a su lado rumbo a la cafetera.

—Mami me gusta ver llegar a las personas. —Arruga su linda nariz con pequeñas pecas en modo evidente de disgusto.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Edward lucha entre la risa y la seriedad que quiere darle a cualquier cosa que no haga feliz a su hija.

—Papi, siempre es mejor ver llegar a las personas. Ves de que humor llegan, que traen puesto. Además siempre conservo el mismo lugar gracias a que llego de primera. —Sonreímos como tontos padres orgullosos. Su razonamiento es extraño pero lindo.

—Está bien para mi entonces. ¿Quieres un poco de cereal mi amor?

—Sí, gracias. —Mientras busco la leche en la refrigeradora recuerdo que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi suegro.

—Edward ¿Esme piensa hacer algo especial para el cumpleaños de tu padre este año?

—No me ha dicho nada. Pero lo más seguro no haga nada grande. Un cena quizás. Carlisle esta histérico con eso de llegar a los 50.

—No te burles. Es tu padre.

—Mi cincuentón padre.

—Yo hice algo para el abuelo. Lo termine anoche. Esperen lo voy a traer. —sale con prisa al segundo piso.

— ¡Rose!

—Déjala, es su vena artística del lado de tu familia. —Me acerco a donde él y me hace espacio entre sus piernas.

—Es bueno saber que no se perdió conmigo y que mi hija no decepciono a mi madre como yo.

—Tonta, sabes que eso no es verdad. Renée nunca ha dicho nada parecido.

—Ya lo sé. Es broma. Sé que soy perfecta así como soy. —Acerca su rostro a mí y me besa lentamente para después morder mi labio.

—Salvaje. —Bromeo mientras volteo a ver que Rose no baje y nos encuentre en esta situación.

—No puedo creer que seas tan mojigata. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Si me estuviera restregando contra ti cosa que tengo ganas, sería diferente.

—Lo sé, es mi lado Bella la tímida. ¡Ya! No me critiques tonto. — Golpeo su frente con mi palma.

—¡Auch! Y después dices que yo soy el salvaje. —Escuchamos una dulce risa. Volteamos y vemos a Rose sosteniendo su preciado cuaderno de dibujos riendo.

—Están enamorados. ¡Como Ana y Kristoff **!**

—Exacto, lo estamos como Ani y el otro. — Edward se aparta de mí para tomar a nuestra hija en brazos.

— ¡Ana!

—Lo que sea. Apuesto que ellos no tuvieron una hija tan bella y talentosa como la nuestra. ¿Qué opinas Bella?

— Nadie pudo crear una tan linda niña como la nuestra, porque nadie se ha amado tanto como nosotros.

— ¿Me aman mucho? —Nuestra hija es una niña cariñosa y por demás expresiva. Pero nunca había hecho esa pregunta. Me sorprendió.

— ¿Mucho? Eso no es ni cerca. El amor que sentimos por ti no se puede calcular. Tú eres todo nuestro mundo. Nuestra vida. —Edward asiente de acuerdo. Rose se queda pensativa.

—Yo también los amo. Son los mejores padres del mundo.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No lo sé, solo quería saber. —Su humor vuelve hacer el de hace rato y Edward y yo lo dejamos pasar. Nos enseña su regalo para Carlisle, un lindo dibujo en donde su abuelo está entregando un ramo de rosas a Esme.

—Es precioso y podemos enmarcarlo. Si quieres en la hora de almuerzo lo llevo.

— ¡Gracias papi!

A las siete en punto estamos en la entrada de la escuela viendo llegar en vez de siendo vistos. Como le gusta a mi hija. Cuando observo a Rose estar adentro de la escuela y a la maestra a punto de cerrar la puerta vuelvo a dirección a mi auto.

— ¡Mami! —Me detengo abruptamente. Rose esta junto con la maestra quien sostiene la puerta para que ella saque la mitad de su cuerpo.

— ¿Dime amor?

—Te amo. Adiós. —Me tira un beso en el aire. Sonríe y la maestra dándome un gesto de disculpa cierra la puerta. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí estática. ¿Por qué sentía que no vería a mi hija nunca más? Respiro profundo y me obligo disipar ese presentimiento raro.

Paso el día entre quehaceres del hogar y llamadas tontas y eróticas de mi esposo. Es mi rutina y me encanta. Sé que hay mujeres que odian estar metidas en casa, que ven denigrante el atender a su esposo e hijos. Pero ¿Qué hay de denigrante en ayudar a quienes aman? ¿Qué hay de malo en ser simplemente una ama de casa? Siempre y cuando tu familia te amé y respete. No veo como no puede ser considerado tan bueno como ser doctora o ingeniera en grado de satisfacción personal. Con eso en mente el ruido del celular interrumpe, sabiendo que es Edward respondo alegremente.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

— ¿Isabella Cullen? —Me tenso al instante. Evidentemente no es mi esposo llamado.

—Sí, con ella habla. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Le hablamos del Hospital Central. Su hija se encuentra ingresada.

—Ella está en la escuela…

—Señora…

—Estoy aquí. Yo… mi esposo. Voy… Vamos para allá. —En trace cuelgo la llamada. Debe haber un error, hoy es viernes y Rose sale hasta las dos de la tarde. Con mi celular en mi oreja escucho el timbre mientras espero que Edward conteste. Me fijo en el calendario y me doy cuenta que hoy es jueves. ¡Mierda! Rose sale al medio día. La madre de Tanya siempre recogía a las niñas.

—Amor ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Edward! Llamaron de Hospital, dicen que Rose está ingresada. No me dijeron nada más. Siento que me vuelvo loca. Voy saliendo para allá. ¿Debe estar bien, cierto? ¿Me hubieran dicho algo si fuera lo contrario? —De otro lado de la línea no escucho nada. Mientras subo al auto verifico que no se cortara la llamada.

— ¡Edward!

—Perdón. Estoy aquí. Nos encontramos en el Hospital. Maneja con cuidado. —Corta la llamada y con el corazón en la boca hago caso omiso a lo de manejar con cuidado. Llego a tiempo récord al hospital. Ni siquiera paso a recepción para pedir información, entro como loca buscando a mi hija como si fuera encontrarla en alguna sala de espera. Al doblar por pasillo me encuentro con Peter el padre de Tanya.

—Peter ¿Dónde está mi hija? —Su cara me ve con tristeza y mi ya acelerado corazón aumente más en ritmo.

—El doctor va hablar contigo Bella.

— ¡Quiero a mi hija! ¿Dónde está? —Las personas a mí alrededor se me quedan viendo pero no puede importarme menos. — ¿Qué demonios paso para que estemos aquí todos?

—Recogí a las niñas, Dakota no pudo hacerlo. Iban felices como siempre. Rose con sus ocurrencias nos alegraba el camino. Te juro que no sé de donde salió el otro auto. El tipo nos embistió de la nada.

—Un accidente—Murmure.

—Sí, el impacto me dejo aturdido unos minutos. Nos dio de lado…

—Del lado de Rose…—El corazón de una madre nunca engaña. Y el mío lo sabía. Algo no estaba bien.

—Bella. —La voz de Edward no logro traerme calma como habitualmente lo hacía.

—Edward. Algo está mal. No me dicen nada de Rose. ¡Haz algo! —Perdí la calma. Y mi esposo parecía a punto de acompañarme. Justo cuando iba ir en busca del doctor encargado del caso, él llego a nosotros.

—Familiares de Rosalie Cullen Swan.

—Somos sus padres. —Edward tomo fuerte mi mano y seguimos al doctor a una sala de espera más apartada. En el trayecto volví mi vista a Peter quien en ese momento abraza a una pequeña Tanya con lo que parecía ser un yeso en su brazo. Casi podía jurar escuchar que le dijo _"Dios les de fuerzas"._

—Hable doctor. ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija? ¿Podemos verla?

—Su hija sufrió un accidente de auto. Fue un golpe muy fuerte. Cuando llego al hospital venía con varios traumas, una hemorragia interna que intentamos detener, pero no fue posible. Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos. Lo siento Señores Cullen. Pero su hija murió.

Recuerdo todo por partes. Jamás podría darte algo detallado. Es como si mi alma hubiera huido de mi cuerpo. Sé que grite tan fuerte hasta quedarme sin voz. Que sentí tanto dolor que con mis uñas rasgue mi piel y aún así el maldito dolor no se iba. Edward golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared. Hasta que empezó a gritar ¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero verla! — El doctor accedió. Yo simplemente salí corriendo. Lejos del sufrimiento. En algún punto perdí mis zapatos. No sé dónde. No importaba. Porque entre más corría más dolor sentía en mi alma. No se iba, no se detenía. Mi hermana me encontró vagando por las calles descalza.

—Hermana. Vamos a casa. ¡Dios, mira tus pies! estas sangrando. —Lo hago y los veo llenos de sangre, la misma sangre que seguramente derramo mi hija.

— ¡Déjame!

—Bella, hermana sé que debes estar devastada. Todos lo estamos. Edward está loco, el no saber dónde estás lo tiene fuera de sí. — Edward, su nombre agrega más dolor a mi congelado cuerpo. Dejo que me arrastren al auto, llegamos a casa. Nuestra familia está ahí y hoy más que nuca quiero estar sola.

— ¡Bella! —Los brazos de Edward no tiene el calor necesario para calentar mi alma. Ya nada nunca lo tendrá.

—¿Dónde está? — El de inmediato sabe que quiero.

—Arriba. En su cuarto. La trajeron ayer. — ¿Ayer? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve vagando? No importa, el tiempo ya no significa nada. No miro nadie. Camino con paso lento subiendo las escaleras. Es tan extraño. ¿Es acaso esto un sueño? Tal vez lo sea. Tal vez Rose está bien y es cuestión de despertar. Si, es eso. Animada con la idea, abro de una vez la puerta de su habitación y la observo acostada en su cama vistiendo un vestido azul. Rápido me acerco a su lado y puedo ver hematomas en su cara. Palidez en su piel y sus labios sin color.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Es un sueño! Vamos bebé despierta. Mamá está aquí. —Retiro el cabello de su cara y entierro la mía en su cuello. —No me hagas esto. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el desayuno? Lo eres todo para nosotros. Nuestra vida. Sin ti no somos nada. ¡Rose! Por favor. —Beso su cara una y otra vez. Pero ella no se mueve. Pasa el tiempo y con el mi vida.

—No puedo quedarme en un mundo sin ti Rose. No puedo.

—Bella, amor. Llegaron los de la funeraria. Es hora. —Edward se acerca a mí y me toma en sus brazos.

—Sabes. Pensé que era un sueño. Por un momento al entrar y verla aquí acostada pensé que dormía.

—Lo sé, me paso lo mismo. Pero es una maldita pesadilla. —Lloramos desgarradoramente juntos. Compartiendo agonía pura. Nos acostamos uno a cada lado de Rose y le decimos cuantos la amamos. Como jamás la olvidaremos y que algún día estaremos juntos. Y que en cada flor siempre estará su rostro. Pero no es suficiente, el inerte cuerpo de nuestra hija entre nosotros solo indica que estamos perdidos. Nuestra vida acabo para siempre.

 _ **Presente.**_

El reloj marca las 3:30 am. Limpio mi cara llena de lágrimas mientras miro mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Hace tiempo no soñaba con el día que murió mi hija. El dolor sigue siendo tan lacerante como hace cinco años. Pero a diferencia del aquel día, necesito de Edward. Marco su número y tarda en contestar.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Cálmate, no sucedió nada. Tuve un sueño o pesadilla mejor dicho. Con el día de la muerte de nuestra hija.

—Voy para tu casa…

—No, es tarde. Solo quiero escuchar tu voz. Solo quiero recordar que estamos juntos. Que podemos lograrlo atreves del todo el dolor. ¿Podemos, cierto?

—Por supuesto. Con amor se puede grande cosas y el de nosotros Bella es inmenso, tal vez tanto como nuestro dolor. La vida nos ha puesto pruebas duras, pero ella siempre escoge a sus mejores guerreros para luchar.

—Te extraño Edward, necesitaba tanto escuchar esas palabras. Es combustible para mi alma.

—Yo también te extraño. Pero ya falta menos para estar juntos. Mañana voy a casa de mi madre.

—Cariño, eso es perfecto. ¿Puedo ir? —Sabía lo que acordamos, pero también sabía que él me necesitaría.

—Nada me gustaría más.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana. Pero no cortes, quiero dormir sabiendo que estas aquí de alguna forma.—Mi cama me espera, me acuesto con el teléfono pegado en mi oreja. Escucho a Edward suspirar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Odio a tu cama, la envidio en realidad. Puede de alguna manera abrazar tu cuerpo.

—Después de tantos años sigues siendo un tonto.—Reímos porque sabemos que nuestro habitual humor y dinámica vuelve de a poco de forma natural.

Y así con la respiración de Edward atraves del teléfono nos hundimos en un silencio. El dolor de mi sueño y la alegría que me proporciona el hombre tras la linea se mezclan en la noche, como si pintaran un cuadro de muchos colores. Representando quizás como es la vida, llena de matices.


	9. Verdes

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

Agradezco enormemente cada **review**.

Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta.

* * *

 _ **"No me cabe concebir ninguna necesidad tan importante durante la infancia de una persona que la necesidad de sentirse protegido por un padre."**_

Sigmund Freud

* * *

—¿Por qué te ves hermosa hasta en pijama? —Observó a Bella mientras termina su cereal. Ella rueda lo ojos y sonríe.

—No es verdad. Ni siquiera es sexy. Es una bata vieja de mi abuela, la dejo la última vez que visito a mi madre.

—Para mí te ves sensual. Yo sé lo que hay debajo. —Tenía la certeza y el deseo de tener en mis manos su cuerpo desnudo.

—Basta.

— ¿Qué hice?

—Edward te conozco tienes esa cara de querer llevarme a la cama. —Hace un precioso mohín que al instante me recuerda a Rose.

—Me atrapaste. Te extraño. —Sé que ella sabe que a lo que me refiero es a esa conexión que te da el unir tu cuerpo con la persona que amas. Pasión y amor un dúo explosivo.

—Yo también, pero vamos lento. Seamos como ¿novios?

—Bella ¿Me estas pidiendo una relación?

—Sí, ya que la última vez fuiste tú, seré moderna. ¿Edward quieres ser mi novio? —Se acerca a mí quedando entre mis piernas.

—Acepto. Siempre aceptare. —Nuestros labios se unen su sabor inundando mis sentidos. Mis manos en sus caderas, las suyas en mi cuello. La demanda de la usencia se hace presente y cobra factura. La apretó más cerca de mi pecho. La fina bata hace posible el relieve de sus senos. Mis autónomas manos descienden más hasta alcanzar su trasero. Sé que debo detenerme teníamos un trato. Pero el gemido que sale de su boca trae a mi recuerdos de incontables noches entres sus piernas.

—Es como volver en el tiempo. ¿Estoy condenado a encontrarte siempre con las manos en el trasero de mi hija? —Bella al escuchar la voz que llega desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina se aparta rápidamente de mí. Baja su bata la cual yo había subido un poco.

—Papá. No sabía que habías regresado. —Ella se acerca a mi suegro y le da un gran abrazo.

—Recién llego cariño. Obviamente no me escucharon entrar. ¿Tu madre aún duerme?

—Sí, me levante temprano para desayunar con Edward. —A la mención de mi nombre me parece justo el momento para que se escuche mi voz.

—Charlie ¿Cómo estás? —Le tiendo mi mano la cual el agarra en un fuerte apretón.

—Bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que te vi. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Tu mujer casi se casa con otro hombre. Chico, eres demasiado lento.

—El dolor me volvió ciego.

—A todos. Pero escúchame. No entremos en dramas. Mi hija es una adulta y me basta con ver el color en sus mejillas y ese brillo en los ojos que hace años no parecía para saber que le haces bien. Pero si alguna vez le fallas de nuevo ni siquiera en el infierno podrán esconderte de mí.

— ¡Papá!

Charlie y yo nos miramos a los ojos. No me ofendía. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en defender a Rose si la vida me hubiera dado la oportunidad. Pero la verdad era que ya no abrían yernos a quien ahuyentar.

—No va pasar. Conozco la desolación de vivir sin ella. Y soy demasiado egoísta para perderla de nuevo.

—Bien. Quiero que sepan que los dos merecen esta nueva oportunidad. Mi enana debe estar feliz en el jardín en donde juega. —La forma tan tierna a la que se refiera a mi hija calienta mi alma. Ella acúmulo tanto amor a su paso.

—Lo sabemos.

—Subiré a ver mi esposa. Si pueden irse pronto sería perfecto. Quisiera tener un sesión de sexo sin preocuparme por ustedes.

— ¡Dios! ¡Papá ten piedad! —Charlie deja la cocina riendo. Mientras Bella pone mala cara.

—Cariño no seas dramática.

—Cállate, tus manos en mi trasero provocaron ese comentario. Él se vengaba de esa forma siempre que nos encontraba en una situación comprometedora. Me iré a bañar para irnos a casa de tus padres. ¡Y no me sigas!

.

.

.

— ¿Sigues enojada con tu padre? —Voy conduciendo con Bella de copiloto. El silencio reinando en el ambiente.

— ¡Si! Cuando pase por la puerta de su habitación me grito: _¡Ya lárgate!_

—Ese hombre es genial. —Mi comentario me ganó una mala mirada por parte de ella.

—Bella podemos por favor olvidarnos del asunto. Siento que los nervios vienen a mí. —Cada vez que me acerba más a mi destino era como si algo pesado me oprimiera el estómago.

—Lo siento. Debe ser que me siento igual. Y algo así como un modo de defensa. Vamos a ver a un niño y esos nos da miedo. ¿Así o más extraños?.

—Ese niño representa muchas cosas. De las cuales la mayoría no son buenas.

—Es un niño bello. Sé que cuando te veas reflejado en él podrás sentir la chispa de la paternidad.

—¿Tú qué sentirás?¿Tú eras lo que más me importa?

—Amo que me pongas en tu pirámide de prioridades. Pero he llegado a meditar y ahora lo primero para ti debe ser Silas. Él es tu hijo.

—Bella, no puedo simplemente amar al niño con solo verlo.

—Lo sé, pero debemos incluir en esta nueva etapa a un niño. A tu niño.

—Vamos despacio. Quiero conocerlo. Ver que me provoca su cercanía. Tengo miedo que el dique del dolor se rompa y descargue mi estado de ánimo en él.

—Yo estaré contigo.

Media hora después, por fin llegamos a casa de mis padres. Al bajar notamos que había un auto desconocido. Bueno, Bella lo notó, porque en mis años de ausencia no podía identificar cambios como esos.

—¿Tendrán visitas?

—No lo creo, mi madre sabe que vendríamos hoy estaba muy feliz por eso. —Tomados de las manos nos acercamos a la entrada, no tuvimos ni tiempo de tocar el timbre cuando la puerta es abierta de manera brusca y de nuevo el destino nos impacta con la mujer que menos esperamos encontrar.

—Angela. —Su nombre deja mis labios casi como si fuera un insulto. A mi lado siento a Bella tensarse y apretar más fuerte mi mano. Un imperioso deseo de ponerla detrás de mi llega de inmediato. Necesito protegerla, alejarla de esta mujer.

— ¡Edward! —Ella esta evidentemente emocionada de verme. Increíblemente hace el intento de abrazarme. Rápidamente doy un paso hacia atrás, provocando que la unión entre la mano de Bella y la mía quede suspendida como un puente fuerte. Angela lo capta al instante y es como que hasta ahora ve a Bella. Ellas se miran a los ojos sin decir nada. Bella no muestra signo de intimidación, se ve fuerte, orgullosa y bella. Lo que toda mujer debe sentir al estar segura de que su hombre la ama y lo reafirmaría delante de cualquier mujer. Porque es la elegida. La única.

— ¿No me digan que están juntos de nuevo? ¿No tienes dignidad acaso amiga? —Mira a Bella con un gesto burlesco. Me enfada y no voy a permitir que este error frente a mí humille a la mujer de mi vida de ninguna forma. Pero por un instante olvido que Bella Swan sobrevivió a la muerte de una hija. Ella paso lo peor, puede con una simple mujer resentida.

—Tengo dignidad, amistad y amor. Mucho amor, justo un amor tan grande que ni la muerte de una hija pudo desaparecer. No estoy segura que alguna vez alguien sintiera eso por ti. Lo deseaste, creíste que con tu cuerpo podías atraerlo, pero amiga hay cosas que simplemente algunas mujeres no inspiran y lamento decirte que eres una de esas. Aún hoy viendo como tu cara se transformó apenas nos viste unidos me pregunto ¿Cómo no pude ver antes tu envidia hacia mi vida?

—Siempre fuiste una tonta. No tendré el amor de Edward pero por lo menos tengo a su único hijo y eso te hace sufrir.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —La furia en mí ya no era contenible.

—Edward no te metas.

—Bella entra en la casa. Quiero hablar con esta mujer. Nadie te va hacer daño en mi presencia por culpa de mis errores. Por favor amor ve con mi madre. —La miro suplicante. Sé que ella no está a gusto con la situación pero si voy a ver a Silas con regularidad, Angela debe saber que Bella no se toca y no se mira. Para ella debe ser como un hermoso objeto que nunca podrá alcanzar. Ella se acerca con nuestras manos aún unidas a mí y deposita un beso en mis labios.

—Te amo.

—No más que yo. No me tomara mucho tiempo, no te pongas nerviosa no la matare.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Me regala un tímida sonrisa y pasa a Angela sin tan siquiera mirarla y entra a la casa cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Bella se ha ido, no hay nada que me frene en decirle un par de verdades a Angela.

— ¿Quién te crees para increpar a mi mujer?

— ¿Tu mujer? Están divorciados.

—Ella será mía hasta el día que muera. Nos pertenecemos, esos algo que tú nunca podrás entender. Lo que paso entre nosotros estuvo mall no es todo culpa lo tengo claro. Yo participe. Nadie puso un arma en mi cabeza. Mi gran dolor no justifica nada. Pero fue eso un lamentable error. Fuiste tú, como pudo ser cualquiera. No es porque te conociera, no es porque me inspiraste algo además de una necesidad primaria. —Por un momento siento lastima por la forma tan cruda de cómo le hablo. Es evidente en su rostro que la lastimó.

—Yo te amaba, te amo. Bella te dejo solo en el peor momento. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos años llevo enamorada de ti? ¡Te di hasta un hijo! Y no te importo. Todo es ¡Bella, todo es Rosalie!

—No vayas por ahí. No metas a mi hija en esto. Porque veras a un hombre que es capaz de todo.

—Y Silas ¿Por él no eres capaz de todo? Ni siquiera lo has visto ni cuando era un bebé. Lo lleve a tu apartamento y tú me despachaste como si fuera una vendedora que te mostraba una enciclopedia. ¡Solo porque no es hijo de tu preciosa Bella!

— ¡Exacto! Tú lo has dicho. No puedo sentir algo por el producto del dolor de ella. De hecho Bella me convenció de tratar de tener un relación con él. Estoy aquí por eso. Se que Esme lo cuida durante el día mientras tu trabajas. No hagas las cosas difíciles. Bella y yo estamos juntos de nuevo, apenas pueda le pediré matrimonio por segunda vez y espero que ahora solo la muerte nos separé. Nuestra caras se verán muchas veces, en verdad no quiero ser un cretino contigo pero si atacas a mi mujer seré un hombre muy despreciable. —Veo lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no me arrepiento. Todo fue dicho y todo fue verdad.

—Que fácil. Abandonas al niño y ahora porque Bella quiere vienes a verlo. ¡Pues no! Claro como su hija está muerta quieren a mi Silas para sustituir a Rosalie. ¡No lo permitiré! —En ese estado de histeria entra a la casa, escuchó gritos y entró detrás de ella. Ya en medio pasillo veo a una descontrolada Angela llevar a un niño en brazos. Esme y Bella detrás de ella preocupadas seguramente por el llanto del niño. Angela me pasa, no sin antes darme un ligero empujón. Bella llega a mí y me abraza. Dos cosas sucedieron, la voz de mi hija se reproduce con exactitud en mi mente como si viniera desde la salida donde Angela se dirigía. **_¡Papá!_ ** Mi instinto de padre aún activado después de la muerte de Rose reaccionó. Mis ojos buscaron a la dueña de la voz solo para encontrar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Silas quien me miraba mientras se aferra al cuello de su madre. Verdes, sus verdes ojos me impactaron y tuve que comerme las palabras que le había dicho a Angela hace unos instantes. Si podía sentir algo por el niño, por mi hijo. _¿Cuánto errores más iba a seguir cometiendo?_

* * *

Agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron en comentar **jupy ,isabella cullen, leahdecall, paosierra, Kath's ,miop ,jbpattinson, Let Cull,** **Ruth**. Cada uno de sus mensajes trajo un buen momento espero que este capítulo les traiga uno a ustedes.


	10. Danza de celebración

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

Agradezco enormemente cada **review**.

Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta.

* * *

 _Te daré todo lo que tengo,_

 _te enseñaré todo lo que sé_

 _Prometo que haré lo mejor_

 _Siempre te abrazaré fuerte_

 _pero aprenderé a dejarte ir_

 ** _Sleeping At Last - Light_**

* * *

Suavidad.

Era justo lo que mis dedos tocan mientras recorren el cabello de Edward. Esta manía empezó con él, siguió con mi hija y ahora vuelva al punto de inicio.

Parece un tipo de sueño extraño todo lo que nos ha pasado. Hace pocos meses atrás, ahora con el recostado en mi pecho parecía una fantasía. Aunque intentara negarlo en aquel entonces, siempre anhele de nuevo su calor. No puedo evitar oler su cabello, enterrar mi cara en él. Beso su mejilla mientras siento su aliento en medio de mis senos. Mío. Esa posesividad llega a mí sorprendiéndome. Tal vez todo el asunto con Angela me trae sentimientos que pensé olvidados. La manera en como ella mira a Edward me irrita. Como si tuviera alguna oportunidad con él. Como si ella tuviera un tesoro precioso que yo no puedo darle. De alguna manera es así. Tiene a Silas y eso es comparable a una riqueza. Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde que tuvimos el encuentro con esa mujer. Todavía hoy el recuerdo del llanto del niño me quiebra el alma, hace que resurja mi instinto maternal de nuevo y sé que pasa de la misma forma con Edward.

— ¿En que piensas? —Edward me observa desde el valle de mis pechos, esta vez llevo un pijama de dos piezas. De tela ligera y delegada.

—En ti. En que eres mío y puedo besarte cuando me de la gana. —Él se incorpora y llega a mi altura. Se apodera de mis labios en una suave caricia.

—Justo lo que pienso yo cada vez que te veo. En eso y en que curas mis heridas con tu besos. —Entierra su cara en mi cuello y suspira. —Bella necesito hacerte el amor. —Si bien hemos avanzado hasta el punto en que hay noches en las que se queda a dormir en casa de mis padres junto a mí, no hemos pasado de algunos cadentes besos. Sé que eso lo está matando. Siempre fuimos una pareja muy de piel. Siempre tocándonos, siempre deseándonos. Siempre…

—Y yo, lo deseo y necesito. Pero no siento que sea el momento. No hemos terminado por resolver temas, ni siquiera llevo control con una ginecóloga. Y estoy segura que no andas condones en tu billetera. El sexo es maravilloso pero a veces y sabes que es así en nuestro caso, nos absorbe en una burbuja de deseo y pensamos que todo puede ser solucionado en la cama. Y está bien cuando éramos un matrimonio común y corriente. Pero ahora necesitamos estar concentrados.

—Mujer estás siendo cruel, ten piedad. —Siento la pequeña mordida por su parte en mi cuello. Medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Pronto mi amor, te juro que pronto seremos uno. Hagamos un trato, la otra semana haré una cita con mi ginecóloga y veré que anticonceptivos usar. Desde que no estoy con Emmett los deje y…

— ¡Basta! —Se levanta en un rápido movimiento y se sienta al borde de mi cama.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

— ¿Tienes idea el dolor que me provoca saber que fuiste suya? Peor aún ¿Lo hipócrita que sé que es el hecho de que me permita sentir ese dolor?

—Tienes derecho Edward. No podemos decirle a nuestro corazón que sentir.

—Tú no me engañaste y Emmett te ayudo en su momento. No lo odio, pero no me agrada. No hablemos de él. Perdóname por mi arrebato de hombre de las cavernas. —Llegó hacia él y apoyo mi cabeza en su fuerte espalda.

—Te perdono. Ahora cambiando de tema. ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con el abogado?

—El lunes. Angela no baja la guardia y sigue sin dejarme ver a Silas, ahora ni siquiera lo lleva a donde mi madre. Estoy estresado y ansioso. Esas ganas de beber vuelven de pronto queriendo consumirme.

— ¿Por eso has pasado tanto tiempo aquí en casa?

—En parte, no es como si necesitara una razón para dormir con tu cuerpo entre mis brazos.

—Tienes que ser fuerte. Hemos pasado cosas peores. ¿Prométeme que siempre que tengas ganas de beber me llamaras? —De alguna forma me encuentro ahora en su regazo.

—Lo prometo, ahora debemos levantarnos y desayunar. Hoy será un día muy duro.

—¿Y eso porque ?

—Veremos a tu hermana.

— ¡Edward! Ella es medio insoportable pero no es mala.

—Lo sé cariño. A todo esto ¿Dónde piensas hacerte tu nuevo tatuaje?

—Las rosas van justo aquí. —Levanto la parte de arriba del pijama y retiro un poco la de abajo. Mi vientre queda al descubierto. —Me pareció el lugar justo.

—Perfecto. —Sus dedos recorren mi piel en una suave caricia, excitando a su paso cada lugar en donde sus yemas tocan.

—Mejor… nos apuramos. —Beso sus labios rápidamente y me dirijo al baño. Ya adentro me observo en el espejo y sonrió al ver mi cara sonrojada, justo y como cuando tenía 17 años, causado por el mismo hombre, latente el mismo amor.

Dos horas después la tensión en el ambiente se sentía. No quería pelear con mi hermana ya que ella sostenía una máquina para tatuar en sus manos. Pero si no paraba con sus indirectas iba a patear su trasero. Mientras sostengo la mano de Edward y Alice termina de rellenar las rosas en mi piel, la enana que comparte mi misma sangre tira otro de sus estúpidos comentarios.

—Este es tu tatuaje más grande sé que debe doler un poco más, si quieres podemos parar.

—No, quiero terminar de una vez. —Edward besa mi frente y peina mi cabello con ternura. Lo cual parece molestar a mi hermana.

—Se me olvida lo fuerte que eres, al fin al cabo sobreviviste a muchas cosas, incluyendo que tu esposo te engañara.

— ¡Alice! —La regaño mientras limpia mi piel dando por finalizado el arte.

— ¿Alice qué? Lo trajiste frente a mi Bella, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué lo reciba como si nada pasara? ¡Eres mi hermana! ¡Odio a todo aquel que te haga daño!—Aunque es un poco ruda su forma de decirlo puedo entenderla, sentiría lo mismo si fuera ella.

—Alice por favor…

—Déjame a mi Bella. Esto es entre Alice y yo. —Edward se para frente a Alice y ellos se miran a los ojos en silencio por unos segundos.

—Eres un bastardo. Mereces cada una de las cosas que te pasaron. Emmett era un buen hombre, uno que merecía a mi hermana. Tú simplemente eres un cobarde.

—Tienes razón en todo lo que dices. ¿Pero porque no merezco una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no puedo tratar de ser feliz con la mujer que amo? ¿Dímelo Alice? —Mi hermana guarda silencio y me sorprende cuando veo lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

— ¡Porque casi me robas a mi hermana! El dolor que provocaste casi la mata. ¿Qué garantiza que no lo hagas de nuevo? —Ella lo empuja una vez para después golpear su cara de una fuerte cachetada.

— ¡Suficiente Alice! —Enojada estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a ella cuando Edward toma sus muñecas y la inmoviliza.

—No fallare esta vez. Conozco el infierno, se cómo se ve y como se siente estar ahí. No fallare lo juro por mi hija. _Vamos pequeña Alice, préstame a tu hermana._

No puedo evitar llorar de la misma forma que ella. Cuando empecé a salir con Edward, una pequeña Alice sentía tanto celos de él. No quería compartir mi tiempo con nadie. Entonces un día Edward llego y tuvieron una conversación la cual incluía dulces. Le dijo lo mismo que hoy _"Vamos pequeña Alice, préstame a tu hermana."_

— ¡No tengo diez años tonto! —Ella es abrazada por Edward y al ver la forma que mi hermana se deja consolar me doy cuenta de que ella también lo extraño. Que también estaba herida y que al yo ser engañada sintió que Edward también la había traicionado. Nuestras vidas entrelazadas, nuestras diferentes formas de amar y nuestros lazos de sangre siempre presentes fueron reconstruidos en ese momento en medio de lágrimas.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día en la noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi hermana y yo estábamos en mi antigua habitación arreglándonos para salir. La observo aplicar labial en sus labios y no puedo evitar recordarla siendo niña. Ahora que el dolor ha disminuido puedo ver con claridad cuanto la he extrañado. —La abrazo fuertemente y le digo cuanto la amo.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por haberme ido tanto tiempo. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te he extrañado.

—Yo también te he extrañado. Siento haber sido una perra contigo y Edward.

—No te preocupes. No seriamos hermanas si no quisiéramos matarnos de vez en cuando. —Reímos y volvemos a seguir arreglándonos.

—Tendrás que decidir tu donde ir. Edward no sabe que está de moda y yo mucho menos. Tal vez un restaurante donde pongan música buena.

—Conozco un lugar, voy mucho con Jasper.

—Oye hablando de Jasper. ¿Como va todo? ¿Ya hizo la gran pregunta? —Intento bromear pero ella lo toma en serio.

—Que sutil que eres Bella. Bueno, la verdad es que ya me lo propuso.

— ¡Que! ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Bueno… es que no era el momento. —Su cara tiene una expresión extraña.

— ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? Espera… ¿No le has respondido por mí?

— ¡Como iba hacerlo! Yo cansándome, teniendo hijos, siendo feliz mientras mi hermana luchaba por sobrevivir.

—Alice…

— ¡No llores! Nos acabamos de maquillar.

—Tienes que darle una repuesta. Tu felicidad nunca me hará daño.

—Lo sé ahora.

—Más te vale que sea la dama de honor. Quiero verte en la iglesia del brazo de papa, quiero que tengas niños hermosos en los cuales te veas reflejada.

—Te juro apenas vea a Jasper le gritare el ¡Sí quiero! en su cara.

Mi hermana hace todo de forma tan literal. Edward llego un poco antes que Jasper así que el recibió el _¡Aceptó!_ primero. Media hora después el hombre indicado recibió la respuesta que esperaba hace tiempo. Alice, mi madre y yo empezamos a gritar como tontas y abrazarnos. Mi padre le advirtió a Jasper que ya no podía equivocarse, Edward según él se había llevado toda su paciencia.

Decidimos ir todos a celebrar en vez de solo ir nosotras con nuestros hombres. A mis padres les agrado la idea y ahora nos encontrábamos en un Pub. Al principio estaba temerosa por ver alcohol en el sitio, pero todos en nuestra mesa fueron considerados y no pidieron bebidas alcohólicas. Bueno, todos menos mi padre que dijo que no podíamos meter a Edward en una burbuja. Que debía ser hombre y enfrentar su problema. Lo que pensándolo bien era lo correcto.

Rato más tarde mientras pasábamos un momento tranquilo y agradable Edward acerco su boca a mi oreja.

—Baila conmigo. —Nos levantamos y la melodía de una canción danzaba en el aire. Lenta y suave. Abrazados empezamos a balancearnos mientras la letra de la canción se descubría por si sola. Primero nos tensamos y después buscamos nuestros ojos. Mirando en nuestro iris escenas de nuestra vida. Era la canción que dedicamos a nuestra hija al nacer. Se la cantábamos al dormirla.

 ** _Puede que estas sean las primeras palabras_**

 ** _en llegar a tus oídos_**

 ** _El mundo es más brillante que el sol_**

 ** _ahora que estás aquí_**

 ** _Aunque tus ojos necesitarán tiempo para ajustarse_**

 ** _a la abrumadora luz que nos rodea_**

No necesitaba leer mentes para saber que el también recordaba nuestro momentos con Rose. La primera vez que nos sumergimos en sus ojos. Las dulces palabras que susurrábamos para ella.

 ** _Te daré todo lo que tengo,_**

 ** _te enseñaré todo lo que sé_**

 ** _Prometo que haré lo mejor_**

 ** _Siempre te abrazaré fuerte_**

 ** _pero aprenderé a dejarte ir_**

 ** _Prometo que haré lo mejor_**

 ** _Suavizaré cada borde_**

 ** _y sostendré el mundo para su mejoramiento_**

 ** _Y haré lo mejor_**

 ** _Con cada latido que me queda_**

 ** _defenderé cada uno de tus alientos_**

 ** _Y haré lo mejor_**

La gloria de verla crecer, la emoción continua de verla descubrir el mundo. La primera vez que se le cayó un diente, su primer dibujo.

 ** _Porque eres amada_**

 ** _eres más amada de lo que sabes_**

 ** _Por éste medio comprometo todos mis días_**

 ** _para demostrarlo_**

 ** _Aunque tu corazón es demasiado joven para darse cuenta_**

 ** _de la inimaginable luz que tienes en el interior_**

 ** _Te daré todo lo que tengo,_**

 ** _te enseñaré todo lo que sé_**

 ** _Prometo que haré lo mejor_**

 ** _Siempre te abrazaré fuerte_**

 ** _pero aprenderé a dejarte ir_**

Aún abrazados nos balanceamos con nuestras frentes ahora juntas y lágrimas en nuestro ojos, en cada estrofa recordábamos la vida que nos fue regalada, sonreímos no con dolor, sino con nostalgia de su ausencia. Una normal. Pero pude sentir en el beso que compartía con Edward en ese momento que hoy podíamos recordar sin lacerarnos el alma.

En medio de tantas personas desconocidas y de nuestra familia bailamos en modo de celebración. Celebrábamos que Rosalie Cullen Swan fue nuestra hija, una deseada y amada. Y aunque su paso por este mundo fue corto valió la pena cada segundo que estuvo aquí.

Mi mano se dirige con sentimiento al tatuaje que ahora llevo debajo de mi ropa en mi vientre, la mano de Edward sigue la mía.

—Te amamos. —Le digo en voz baja como si guardara un preciado secreto que solo el puede conocer.

—Y yo a ustedes, por siempre.


	11. Año nuevo

**Ramillete (©)**

Esta es una historia original. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la reproducción total y o parcial de esta obra por cualquier medio o procedimiento.

* * *

Agradezco enormemente cada **review**.

Esos que las lectoras regalan sin que las presiones o amenaces. Sea grande o pequeño. Cada una de tus palabras cuenta.

* * *

 _Porque fui hecho para amarte_

 _incluso aunque podamos ser corazones_

 _sin esperanza en el camino_

 _Todo lo que se amor, es que **FUI HECHO PARA AMARTE**_

 ** _I was made for loving you - Tori Kelly & Ed Sheeran _**

* * *

**22 de diciembre**

La vida sigue probándome y estaba bien, supongo que es su forma de hacerme saber lo fuerte que soy. Pero aun así, parada frente la puerta de la que algún día fue mi amiga. Me pregunto ¿tengo el coraje necesario para de una vez por todas cerrar mi asunto con ella?

No puedo soportar ver la tristeza en Edward. La época navideña solo acentuó nuestro estado de melancolía y sé que es ahora más duro para él, su único hijo vivo no puede estar a su lado. Un hijo que no deseaba amar, pero que hizo que una parte muerta en su corazón volviera a la vida. Haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que amo y eso incluye rogar si es necesario. Tomando una respiración profunda toco el timbre. Pasa algunos segundos antes de que de mi este una cara conocida y que alguna vez alegro con su amistad mi vida.

—Bella…

—Hola Angela. ¿Puedo pasar? Esta helando aquí fuera. —Ella lo medita un momento y se hace a un lado dejándome entrar a la vivienda. Sin preámbulos y olvidando los modales camino hasta su sala y espero a que me siga.

—Claro pasa y ponte cómoda. —Su sarcasmo es ignorado por mí.

—Deja de ser egoísta.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchas. No te queda hacerte la digna. No es tu derecho. ¡Es el mío! Y ni siquiera lo uso. Deja de querer herir a mi esposo atreves de Silas. Le haces daño a ambos.

—El ya no es tu esposo. —Conozco a la mujer frente a mí. Se que al referirme a Edward como mi esposo le carcome. Lo cual a su vez me enfada porque dije algo mucho más importante y ella se fija en eso.

—Las dos sabemos que hasta el día que ese hombre muera será mi esposo. Por lo menos ante los ojos de Dios. Ni tu ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

— ¡Lo sé! Y por eso te odio. Yo siempre lo he amado. No tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido. Cuando por fin creí que era mi oportunidad, solo recibí desprecio de su parte.

— ¿Oportunidad de qué? ¿De aprovecharte de una tragedia? ¡Por Dios! Eras prácticamente mi hermana. Me hubiera puesto entre una bala y tú. —Un dolor que creía destruido reaparece en mi pecho. El sentimiento de la traición es latente y quema todo a su paso.

—Yo lo vi primero…—Angela murmura ahora con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, lo cual me sorprende pero no aplaca el remolino de sentimientos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—La primera semana que Edward llego a la escuela tú estabas enferma, así que me toco ser su compañera en biología. Nadie además de ti me había tratado con tanta amabilidad. Sin insultos o comentarios hirientes sobre mi sobrepeso. Fue la mejor semana que tuve en esa maldita secundaria. Pero como siempre pasa con cualquiera que este parado a la par tuya, me opacaste. Volviste a la semana siguiente y Edward te conoció. Todavía recuerdo el justo momento en que supe que lo había perdido. Él te miro de una forma que aún hoy me causa envidia. No hay otra cosa para el que no sea tú. Por supuesto que él siguió siendo amable conmigo. Obviamente era la mejor amiga de su novia, que fue lo que te convertiste al pasar de los meses.

— ¿Me estas culpando por no leerte la mente? —No me sentía compasiva en ese momento.

—Claro que no. Quiero que entiendas cuanto amo a Edward. Me esforcé en adelgazar, conseguir novio. Ya sabes que lo intente. Eras mi amiga. Tu novio no era una opción. Pero nunca se fue el sentimiento. Y así me convertí en una especie de fantasma alrededor de ustedes viviendo cada momento importante de sus vidas con una sonrisa falsa. Cuando perdiste la virginidad con él, cuando te propuso matrimonio, cuando se casaron, cuando estabas embarazada. ¡Cada maldito momento crucial me mataba!

—Debiste decírmelo. Lo hubiera entendido. Por ultimo te hubieras alejado con alguna excusa.

—Eso es lo peor. No quería irme. No quería dejar de verlo. Eso significaba perderlo.

—No podías perderlo. Nunca lo tuviste.

— ¡Lo tuve una vez! ¡No puedes cambiarlo!

—Ni tú el hecho de que él nunca te ha amado. —Más lágrimas son derramadas de sus ojos. Ellas las limpia furiosamente.

—No importa. Ahora tengo algo que tú no puedes darle.

— ¿Hablas de un hijo? Puedo y planeo darle por lo menos un hijo más. No sé cuándo sea el momento, pero en mi vientre se formara de nuevo una personita fruto del amor. Lo repito de nuevo Angela. Deja de usar a tu hijo para hacer daño a Edward. Es cruel y bajo hasta para ti.

— ¿Y no es cruel querer sustituir a Rosalie con mi hijo? —Furiosa me acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo por el cuello estampándola contra la pared. Me acerco a su cara y le hablo.

—No uses el nombre de mi hija para tus asquerosas ideas retorcidas. Tú mezquindad es algo exclusivo de ese negro corazón que tienes. —La suelto e intento recomponerme mientras tose tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento, no debí mencionar a Rose.

— ¡No debiste! Eras su madrina. Me ayudaste a escoger su nombre. Lo que me hiciste fue horrible. Sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que estuvo mal. De mí solo recibiste amor y amistad, por favor deja que Edward y Silas creen un lazo. El más que nadie sabe que el niño no es Rose. Ella es un dulce recuerdo que acaricia ahora nuestras almas. Imagina que un día Silas es arrebatado de ti. No más risas, no más besos. No más olor a bebé. Me lo debes Angela. Por todas la veces que te defendí de Jessica y sus matonas amigas. Por cada burla que tuvo replica dirigida hacia ti. Por ser el hombro que sostuvo tu cabeza cuando tus padres se divorciaron, pero sobre todo por traicionarme con mí esposo. —Ahora somos las dos quienes lloramos. No digo más, tan solo camino hacia la salida, pero escucho claro sus palabras.

—Perdóname Bella. Yo también quería mucho a Rose.

—Entonces deja a Edward ver a Silas. Él es una parte de ella. Es la mejor forma de honrarla. Y te perdono, en realidad en raras ocasiones te extraño. ¿Tiene eso sentido? —Sin esperar respuesta me marcho no sin antes creer escuchar.

—Yo también te extraño.

 **31 de diciembre**

—Cuando crees que la mujer que amas no se puede ver más hermosa viene ella y te sorprende con un sensual vestido rojo. Te juro que creo que me va dar algo. —Edward me espera al final de las escaleras, me tomo es sus brazos apenas dejo el último escalón.

—Es una pena que te haga sentir mal. Pensaba que podíamos recibir el año nuevo haciendo el amor. —El me mira fijamente a los ojos y tomándome por la nuca me devora en un beso puramente sexual.

— ¡Dios gracias!

— ¡Que exagerado que eres! —Golpeo su pecho con mis palmas y voy rumbo a la sala donde están los Cullen incluyendo a Benjamín. Mis padres y para sorpresa de muchos Silas. El pequeño llego con Esme hace unos días y nos robó el corazón. Había olvidado lo dulce que es pasar la navidad con la ilusión intacta de un niño hacia la época. Es una criatura callada, pero por la forma que se aferra a Edward sé que el vínculo está ahí. Conmigo tiene un poco de vergüenza pero sabía que con el tiempo las cosas serían diferentes. No comente a nadie mi visita a la casa de Angela. Era mejor así. Tal vez pensaban que el hecho de que recapacitara era algún tipo de milagro navideño.

—Edward puedo tener un poco más de pastel por favor. —Silas era un niño tan educado. Un pequeño hombrecito que inspiraba ternura. "No lo llenes de besos" me recordé a mí misma. ¡Pero era adorable! Tenía que admitir eso. Angela hizo un buen trabajo. No todo lo que viene de ella es malo. En un giro extraño como suelen pasar en la vida, Silas tenía un fin. Al ver al hombre que amo sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía, entendí que hay cosas que están escritas en las estrellas. Edward y Silas es una de ellas.

—Aquí tienes cariño. —Le ofrecí mi trozo intacto. El pequeño sonrió y tomo con gusto el plato.

—Gracias Señora Cullen. —No. Lo. Llenes. De. Besos.

—De nada Silas.

Mientras observo al hijo de Edward ir hacia Benjamín y enfrascarse en un juego de _**PlayStation**_. Siento unas cálidas manos entorno a mi cintura.

—Lo amo. ¿Cómo es posible? Apenas lo conozco.

—Es tu sangre. Es parte de ti y una de Rose. Además es tan tierno Edward. Quiero agarrar sus mejillas y besarlo. —El me vuelve y besa mis labios delicadamente.

—Sigues siendo él ser humano que más amo en este mundo. Quiero que siempre tengas eso presente.

—Lo sé. Como también sé que amas a Silas de una forma diferente de como hacías con Rose. Mismo amor, misma intensidad, pero diferente forma.

—Me alegro que este todo claro. Quiero que esto funcione, ser un buen padre. Ser una familia de nuevo.

—Somos una familia. Siempre lo fuimos. Nosotros dos contra el mundo. Pero no quiero tomar un papel en la vida de Silas que no me corresponde. Recordemos que él tiene una madre. No podemos recrear lo que teníamos en el pasado incluyendo al pequeño. Esta será su familia, estoy de acuerdo. Pero con Angela también tiene una. Quiero ser su amiga, quiero que cuando el este contigo sienta que no estorbo. Que es bienvenido y que siempre tendrá un lugar en nuestro hogar.

—¿Y dónde seria eso Señora Cullen?

—Eso es otra cosa. ¿Por qué Silas cree que estamos casados?

—Sera porque siempre te estoy tocando y besando. —Siento como sus manos recorren toda mi espalda. —Ahora responde Bella. ¿Dónde será nuestro hogar?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Tú eres el hombre. Busca una hermosa casa con patio, jardín y varios cuartos. Después vienes y me la muestras. Lo hiciste la primera vez. Hazlo de nuevo.

—Bella, cariño eso quiere decir…—No lo dejo terminar de hablar. Lo silencio con mi dedo en sus labios.

—Primero coloca un anillo en mi dedo. Papá no dejara que me saques de la casa para vivir en pecado mortal. —La risa de Edward atrae la mirada de todos.

— ¿Puede un hombre morir de felicidad?

—Espero que no, aún falta lo mejor. —Edward me abraza fuerte y volteamos a ver las escenas frente a nosotros. Nuestros padres, hermanos y sus hijos conviviendo felices entre risas y bromas. Por un momento siento un punzante dolor y sé que él también lo siente por la forma en que me aprieta un poco más. Todo es tan hermoso, pero aún así sentimos la agonía de la ausencia de la mitad de nuestra alma. Nunca estaremos completos. Sin Rose la navidades traerán alegrías, pero siempre tristeza a la vez. Me recuesto por completo en su pecho y besa mi cabeza. Juntos aceptamos los sentimientos que nos inundan. No somos más mártires. Ni víctimas. Somos una simple pareja que paso por muchas cosas difíciles y pudo levantarse y recuperarse. No sobrevivimos, vivimos.

—Quiero recibir el año nuevo en tus brazos. Perderme en tu cuerpo y saber que nos espera un año nuevo lleno de retos que enfrentaremos juntos. —Su es voz suave y su sugerencia envía escalofríos a varias partes de mi cuerpo.

—¿Y Silas?

—Son las 11, volveremos justo unos minutos después de las 12. Tenemos tiempo. Por favor Bella.

—Como si pudiera negarme.

Espero impaciente a Edward mientras observó como le dice a todos que tenemos un asunto que resolver, solo para que me sienta mortificada cuando me toma de la mano y nos dirige hacia las escaleras. Quedo muy claro cuál era nuestro asunto. Tengo certeza que mi padre me hará pagar esto con bromas a su estilo por lo menos dos meses. Desecho el pensamiento sobre el asunto al entrar a mi antigua habitación en la casa de mis padres.

Me siento nerviosa. Son nervios sobre gustarle, al fin a cabo lo años no pasan en vano.

—Deja de pensar tonterías. —Sus manos están ahora en mis hombres. Gentilmente baja los tirantes de mi vestido.

— ¿Ahora eres lector de mentes?

—No, solo de Bella. —El frio me golpea al quedar descubierto mis senos. Él los toma en sus manos. Siento sus caricias en un estado de excitación total.

—Sigo deseándote de la misma manera que cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. —Finalmente el me voltea hacia él y sus manos están en el cierre de mi vestido de forma rápida y en segundos la tela se encuentra en el suelo. Situada de frente, medio desnuda solo puedo sentir confianza. Es Edward Cullen, mi primer beso, mi primer amor. El me convirtió en su esposa, me convertido en madre y me trajo de vuelta la chispa de la vida.

Me derrito mientras el lame mi pezón y desliza la lengua sobre la cima hasta que se pone dura. Su lengua fue invitada al juego del placer. Míralo meterse el pezón en la boca con más fuerza, solo provoco que gimiera de forma desinhibida.

—Mismo sabor. No has cambiado en nada.

—Edward… por favor. —No se en realidad bien porque suplicaba, pero lo hacía. Edward iba muy lento para mi terrible deseo y necesidad.

—Lo sé mi vida. Siento el mismo fuego. —Un poco aturdida observe como Edward se desnudaba. Me quede en shock. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era. Mi mirada cayó directo en su masculinidad. Dura y lista. Él era simplemente algo digno de ver. En un par de movimientos rápidos Edward quito mi tanga y me tomo en brazos, así desnudos me colocó delicadamente en el centro de la cama.

—Cariño, quisiera hacer esto lento pero…

—Entra en mí ahora, después podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo. En verdad te necesito. —Abrí mis piernas en una visible invitación. Edward se sitúa encima de mi cuerpo aun sin penetrarme. Siempre atento, sentí como sus dedos me acariciaban comprobando lo que desde hace mucho yo ya sabía.

—Estas tan mojada. Me enloquece saber que te provoco tanta excitación.

Mordisquea suavemente mi mandíbula, la curva de mi cuello y el hombro; y en cada parte que que me tocaba quemaba mi piel. Entonces se colocó un poco más abajo y se guío para penetrarme, poco a poco.

—El paraíso—Murmuro el entre dientes mientras enterraba la cara en mi cuello. Lo sentía tan profundo, tocando cada parte en mi interior. ¿Cómo pude olvidar esta sensación de ser llenada y estirada por su miembro? Era una sensación tan exquisita que reyaba en lo irreal.

—Edward, muévete. —Y al momento hundí las manos entre sus cabellos y tire de él para que me besara en la boca, consiguiendo que perdiera el control inmediatamente. Desistimos de ser delicados, nuestra necesidad era mayor. Los empujes de Edward se intensificaron, mis gemidos y sus gruñidos llenaron la habitación. El olor del sexo y el calor del sudor de nuestros cuerpos terminaban por completar el frenesí. Estaba cerca de alcanzar mi liberación cuando Edward en se separó poco de mí y entre el vaivén de su caderas me dijo.

—Eres mi todo Bella, mi todo. —Y justo cuando sus palabras abandonaron su boca, el orgasmo me golpeo llevándome en la avalancha de sensaciones a Edward. Minutos después él se desplomo en mi pecho. Aparte el sudado cabello de su frente y envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos.

—Te amo. —Se levanta y se sostiene en sus brazos, me mira desde su altura a los ojos y no dice nada. Cuando voy a hablar el levanta un dedo en clara señal de que espere. Unos segundos después escucho juegos artificiales y gritos. Por fin eran las doce de la noche.

—Feliz año nuevo, mi amor. —Sonríe y atraigo su boca a la mía devorándolo en un beso cargado de promesas y renacimientos.


End file.
